Meine Rache
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: "Apakah masih ada pilihan untukku selain mati? Aku ingin segera keluar dari lingkaran penderitaan ini. Tapi, apakah masih ada harapan untukku?" Hizumi's POV. Mind to R&R?
1. Rache 1 : The Reason

**Haaai haaaai~ Ryoko Konoe datang lagi ke fandom spiraaaal~ fufufufu Ini cerita ini sebenarnya udah lama ingin aku buaat~ cuman aku terpaku sama cerita-ceritaku yang lain yang belum selesai QAQ)w sedih banget jadi Author yang males-malesan sepertiku u,u) Yaah sudahlah ini cerita pelarian yang aku buat sambil denger lagu galau. Silahkan dinikmati~ X) X)**

**Ah iya! Aku lupa slogan yang wajib para readers ketahui! Fufufu silahkan dibaca!**

**_Kanone Hilbert itu milikku dengan rekanku di Ayame-Yuri no Hana._**

**_Lalu Hizumi Mizushiro itu perabot pribadi milikku~ XD_**

**Naaah silahkan dicicipi~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Spiral itu punya saudara jauh sayaaa fufufu #plak gomeeen Eita Mizuno-sensei dan Kyo Shirodaira****-sensei**** QAQ)w**

**Warning : OC, OOC, miss-typo, OOT etc etc etc.**

**.**

**Hizumi's POV**

**.**

**Meine Rache**

**.**

Sudah sejam berlalu semenjak aku berdiri di bandara ini. Beberapa kali aku melihat jam tangan yang aku kenakan. Sekarang itu sudah jam 6 sore waktu Berlin, aku masih terus menunggu kedatangannya. Iya, karena aku sama sekali nggak tahu Berlin. Alasan mengapa aku datang ke ibu kota Negara Jerman adalah agar aku bisa bertemu dengan orang itu, Kiyotaka Narumi. Menurut orang tua asuhku, kabar yang menyebar ia ada di kota ini.

Aku masih terus menunggu, karena bosan aku mengambil harmonikaku yang ada di jaket yang aku kenakan. Lalu aku memainkannya. Alhasil aku berhasil mencuri perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarku.

"Kamu… Hizumi Mizushiro, ya?"

Seseorang menyapaku saat aku sedang bermain harmonika. Aku dapati seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda tergerai. Warna matanya senada dengan warna rambutnya. Pandangannya itu sangat dingin. Tetapi, aku bisa menyadari seberapa besar penderitaan yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Lalu, entah kenapa aku berfikir bahwa dia sama denganku, sendirian.

"Ya, Aku Hizumi Mizushiro!" sahutku dengan ramah. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Kiyotaka-sama telah menunggumu." Kata gadis berambut merah muda itu padaku.

Ia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya pergi. Aku pun segera menarik koper yang sudah aku bawa dari Jepang. Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia anak yang manis juga ya. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak tahu namanya. Kalau aku bertanya akan dijawab gak ya? Kok auranya serem banget. Tapi… Walaupun begitu dia itu menutupi semua perasaannya.

"He-Hei, memangnya Kiyotaka Narumi itu ada di mana?" Aku bertanya pada gadis yang ada di depanku. Ia bermaksud menaiki sebuah mobil sedan yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kami.

"…Masuk saja, aku tak kan menjebakmu." Jawab gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam padaku. Kali ini aku benar-benar merinding.

"Aku kan nanyanya bukan itu…" gerutuku seraya mengikuti gadis berambut merah muda itu. Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

Koper yang aku bawa, kujadikan pembatas antara dia dan diriku. Habisnya, aku benar-benar takut padanya. Bukankah aku sudah bersikap ramah pada awal tadi? Apa aku salah bicara ya? Tunggu aku sama sekali belum bicara banyak padanya.

"Nona Iris, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya pak supir pada gadis yang ada di sampingku itu.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Benar-benar gadis yang dingin. Tetapi, aku tahu kalau namanya Iris berkat pak supir itu. Nama yang cantik, secantik wajahnya. Tapi sikapnya itu tidak cantik. Haah menyebalkan juga sedari tadi tidak ada yang bicara.

"he-Hei… berapa lama lagi kita sampai di tempat Kiyotaka, I-Iris?" tanyaku yang mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Tak biasanya aku jadi kaku seperti ini.

Gadis yang bernama Iris itu melirikku, dan berkata, "Jangan sok akrab!"

JLEB! Entah kenapa dadaku seperti tertusuk anak panah dan itu rasanya sakit. Terdengar kekehan dari pak supir yang melihat wajahku menjadi pucat karena itu.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok." Katanya ramah.

Aku senang karena pak supir itu menjawab pertanyaanku. Kini aku punya teman berbincang. Mulailah aku bertanya-tanya mengenai kota yang luas ini. Dan pak supir itu menjawab dengan sangat jelas, tidak seperti gadis itu. Sepertinya melihat wajahku saja dia tidak mau. Apa-apaan itu? Bikin sebal!

"Nah, Kita sudah sampai Tuan!" ucap Pak supir tiba-tiba.

Aku membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan pak supir membantuku membawa koper milikku. Sementara gadis yang bernama Iris itu berjalan tanpa memberi salam padaku. Menyebalkan! Aku tiba di sebuah mansion yang besar, di depan mansion itu terdapat taman dan air mancur yang membuat taman itu menjadi tambah indah. Lalu, ketika aku masuk ke dalamnya, aku disambut oleh beberapa maid dan mereka menunjukkan tempat keberadaan Kiyotaka.

Aku mengikuti para maid yang ramah itu ke sebuah ruangan yang besar. Di sana terdapat ukiran nama 'Antouniousse'. Sepertinya itu marga.

"Yo! Hizumi-kun!" sapa seorang pria dengan rambut coklatnya.

Mataku yang tadinya bulat kini menajam. Aku menyadari bahwa yang ada di hadapanku adalah Kiyotaka Narumi. Entah mengapa aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Segera aku berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" seru pada pria itu.

"wah.. wah.. jadi kau sudah mengetahui semuanya ya, Hizumi-kun?" tanya Kiyotaka dengan tersenyum.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Cepat jawab!" sahutku yang tidak mau berbasa-basi.

"Selama dua tahun ini kau terus mencariku ya, Hizumi-kun? Umurmu berapa sekarang?" katanya dengan tenang, dia benar-benar tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seruku lagi.

"Ah aku tahu, umurmu sekarang 13 tahun kan? Sama seperti Ayumu." Ujarnya sambil tertawa, dia benar-benar membuatku jengkel. "Ya, baiklah Hizumi-kun jika kau ingin mengetahui penjelasan dariku."

Aku sedikit senang ketika mendengar ucapannya itu. Akhirnya ia serius, aku dipersilahkan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengannya. Kiyotaka Narumi, dia orang yang telah mengalahkan kakakku. Aku mendengarkan beberapa penjelasan yang membuatku semakin terpuruk, namun aku masih menahan agar air mataku tidak terjatuh.

"Jadi begini, Kau berperan sebagai The Next Devil yang akan dibunuh oleh The Next God, yaitu adikku." Ucap Kiyotaka sambil tersenyum

"….lalu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"sudah cukup." Jawabnya, "tak ada lagi yang perlu aku beritahu padamu."

Aku memandanginya dengan dingin, aku tidak menyukai pria yang bernama Kiyotaka itu. Masalahnya adalah dia bukan dewa yang sebenarnya, dan kakakku pun bukan setan yang sebenarnya. Apalagi aku dan Ayumu. Aku ini seperti boneka saja yang dikendalikan oleh masternya. Aku benci itu. Aku menginginkan kebebasan seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Aku… Aku pasti akan menghancurkan skenariomu, Kiyotaka!" kataku lantang.

"coba saja, semangatmu bagus juga ya, Hizumi-kun!" sahut Kiyotaka dengan santainya. "Ah iya, kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Iris-chan kan?" tanyanya.

"Gadis yang dingin itu?" sahutku.

Kiyotaka mengangguk, "Dia adalah hunter, lho! Penerus dari orang tua angkatnya yang beberapa bulan lalu mati dibunuh oleh salah satu Blade Children. Yaaah, sebenarnya sih orang tua kandungnya juga dibunuh oleh Blade Children yang sama sih."

"Maka dari itu dia… seperti itu?" tanyaku yang mendengarkan Kiyotaka bercerita.

"Rupanya kau masih peduli orang lain ya? Ahaha.. Ya, Aku di sini juga karena aku membutuhkannya dalam permainanku ini." Jawabnya, "Ah.. Aku harus segera pergi, Nah.. Hizumi-kun kau bisa tinggal di sini dalam beberapa bulan."

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa kembali ke Jepang kan?" sahutku sambil melihat pria itu beranjak.

"kau tak mau menyelamatkan Iris-chan?" kata Kiyotaka yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, "Iris-chan butuh seorang laki-laki sepertimu, lho~" lanjutnya.

"HAAAH?" seruku heran, "Lagipula untuk apa aku melakukannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ini tugas pertamamu dariku, Hizumi-kun!" jawab Kiyotaka dengan wajah yang cukup membuatku merinding. "satu hal lagi mengenai gadis itu, dia itu _tsundere_ lho!" lanjutnya, Kini Kiyotaka sudah ada di ambang pintu dan melambaikan tangannya padaku, "Ja ne!"

"Bicara apa sih pak tua itu?" gerutuku yang ber-sweat drop ria, "Mooo.. aku lapar, ini sudah waktunya makan malam kan?" kataku sambil memegangi perut.

Aku pun menidurkan tubuhku di sofa yang sedari tadi aku duduki. Mengabaikan suara perutku yang menandakan bahwa aku lapar. Mataku menatapi langit-langit ruangan itu, tapi aku tahu sekarang ini aku sedang menangis. Air mata perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Apa tak ada pilihan lain untukku selain mati?" tanyaku putus asa.

.

.

Ini pagi pertamaku di kota Berlin. Saat ini jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi waktu jerman. Aku berjalan-jalan ke halaman belakang mansion, dan kudapati beberapa pot bunga Iris yang berwarna-warni. Sangat indah. Bunga Iris kalau tidak salah artinya adalah harapan. Tapi… Apa di hidupku ini masih ada harapan?

"Minggir! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!" seru seorang gadis yang ada dibelakangku.

"Ah… Iris!" Ia mendorongku tanpa tenaga. Lucunya. "Kau suka bunga, ya?" tanyaku mengawali pembicaraan pagi pada gadis itu.

"…" Iris sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia menyirami bunga-bunga yang namanya sama dengannya.

Kami masih terdiam, dan aku pun hanya bisa memandangi gadis itu menyirami bunga miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang maid membawakan beberapa cake yang serba berwarna merah muda. Di atas cake tersebut terdapat buah strawberry segar.

"Nona Iris, Tuan Hizumi, saya membawakan snack untuk pagi ini.." kata Maid itu ramah.

"Terima kasih.." sahut Iris yang segera menghentikan pekerjaannya itu, ia tersenyum kecil pada maid yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat kami.

"uwaaaaah… enak bangeet!" ucapku setelah mencicipi cake yang ada di depanku itu.

Iris sepertinya kagum melihatku yang begitu senang, ia memandangiku sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ketika aku balas melihatnya. Nampak pipinya merona saat bertemu pandang denganku. Sikapnya itu, berbeda seperti kemarin.

"Neee~ Kamu nggak makan yang itu? Buatku saja yaa?" ucapku yang mengincar cake yang sebenarnya sudah sebagian ia makan. Dengan cepat aku memotong cake itu dengan garpuku dan aku masukan ke mulut. "Maaaaanis~ Seperti gadis yang sedang ada di hadapanku~" lanjutku.

"Ha-Hah?" nampaknya Iris terkejut, lucunya, wajahnya kembali memerah dan mencoba melindungi cake yang ia punya, "Makan bagianmu!" katanya pedas.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu, ternyata benar kata Kiyotaka. Iris sebenarnya tidak dingin hanya saja dia, "t-s-u-n-d-e-r-e~" kataku sambil mengambil cake lain, tapi di saat yang bersamaan tangan mungil milik gadis itu pun memegang cake yang sama.

"Ini milikku!" katanya.

Aku terdiam sebentar dan tertawa kecil, nampaknya ia semakin heran dengan kelakuanku. "Aku duluan yang memegangnya!" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Sudah jelas aku yang memegangnya duluan!" sahutnya yang terpancing pada omonganku.

"Ahahaha~ Iya iya, cake ini buatmu, tapi dengan catatan kamu harus tersenyum dulu padaku~" kataku yang kembali meledek gadis itu. Gadis yang tsundere itu memang paling menyenangkan untuk digoda.

Iris memandangi dengan wajahnya yang merah seperti tomat, aku kembali tertawa geli melihatnya. Nampaknya pun ia sudah kesal dengan sikapku dari tadi. Ia pun melepaskan cake yang sedari tadi kami pegang. Lalu, ia membuang muka dan tak mau melihat ke arahku.

"Cakenya untukmu saja!" katanya pedas. Ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terkekeh geli karenanya.

.

.

"…Apa-apaan sih, cowok berambut mint itu?" gerutu Iris di kamarnya, "ta-tapi… dari tadi aku itu…" lanjutnya, kini ia memegangi dadanya.

Iris terdiam sejenak, ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang bersprei merah muda itu. Kemudian, ia memeluk sebuah boneka beruang yang ukurannya sangat besar. Iris membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh perlahan di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Mama… papa…" gumamnya, "Akan kubalas penderitaan kalian pada orang itu…" lanjutnya.

Gadis bermanik merah muda itu kemudian tertidur tanpa menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan suara-suara para pelayannya yang sedang sibuk.

Sejam telah berlalu, Aku terus mencari Iris yang meninggalkanku di taman tadi. Aku merasa bosan kalau tidak melakukan apapun, pasalnya semua pekerjaan rumah dilakukan oleh para pelayan yang jumlahnya sama sekali aku tidak ketahui itu. Aku terus menelurusi lorong panjang yang di ujungnya terdapat sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Karena penasaran, aku memasuki ruang itu.

Aku menyapu seluruh ruangan yang lebih besar dari ruang tamu rumahku di Jepang. Lalu, aku menyadari Iris sedang tertidur memeluk sebuah boneka beruang dengan lelap. Aku menghampiri gadis itu dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya. Aku pun duduk di samping gadis itu dan terus memperhatikannya. Raut wajahnya berubah seperti sedang ketakutan, nampaknya ia bermimpi buruk.

"Ma…. Pa…" panggilnya, dan aku tahu ia sedang mengigau.

Aku berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan membelai lembut dahinya. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang menenang. Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku terkejut dan mencoba agar keseimbanganku tidak goyah.

"I..Iris?" panggilku padanya.

Gadis itu menangis dan terus menangis sambil terus menyerukan panggilan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Aku yang mendengarnya sangat bersedih, menurut cerita yang aku dengar dari Kiyotaka, Iris kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga sampai dua kali dan pelaku pembunuhnya adalah orang yang sama.

"Ma… Pa… Jangan tinggalkan aku… " ucapnya sambil terus menangis.

Ia terus memelukku dan semakin erat, tubunya gemetaran dan tangisnya semakin menjadi. Aku yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya membiarkannya seperti itu. Kemudian, aku pun memeluknya agar ia menjadi tenang.

_Kak, ini akibatmu… akibat dari permainan yang kau buat bersama orang itu.. _pikir sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

.

.

**_Yoooo~ Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1nyaaa XD gimana? Ini pairing HizumiXOC, bagi yang suka sama Hizumi jangan protes please #plak habisnya aku juga cemburu Hizumi meluk-meluk orang selain aku #plak neee~ ya udah dari pada sampe gaje aku tutup chapter 1 sampe sini! Reviewnya dimohoon yaaa~ *sujud sembah*  
>Ja Mata, Readers~^^<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OMAKE~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**__Hizumi : Neee... Iris-chan meluk aku~ XD  
>Iris : BAKA! Itu karena aku nggak sadar tau! cih! Author gimana nasibku selanjutnya?<br>Author : waaah~ penasaran niiih? Tetep pantengin aja cerita ini~ fuufufu ah aku mau jemput karakter buat chapter 2 dadaaaah! *naik awan kinton*  
>Iris : huwe... Ryoko-sama gaje! ._.<br>Hizumi : Nyahaha~ ownernya siapa? XD  
>Iris : ... syukurlah gue nggak sebrutal Ryoko-sama ==") #killed<strong>


	2. Rache 2 : The Darkness in Her Heart

**Nyahahaha Ryoko Konoe the most abalest author balik laaagi~ XD. Sebenernya ide cerita ini ada pas aku lagi bekerja sama bikin cerita Another Bloody Iris XD Ohohoho Readers yang baik hati dan nggak sombong, silahkan nikmati karya-karyaku yang abal ini yaaa *bungkuk* jangan lupa nengok akun Ayame-Yuri no Hana yaaa~*kedip-kedip* Ya udah, dari pada makin abal ini openingnya kita lanjutnya deh XD XD yuuks maaari~**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC pake PARAH, OC, miss-typo, gaje, Hizumi's POV disatuin sama Normal POV dll**

**Disclaimer : Eita Mizuno und Kyo Shirodaira**

**.**

**.**

**_Meine Rache_**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih terus terdiam dan membiarkan Iris melepaskan seluruh kesedihannya. Walau aku tahu seharusnya aku menenangkannya. Tetapi, aku senang bahwa bukan hanya aku yang merasa sendirian dan jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang dalam. Mungkin maksud Kiyotaka itu, kalau aku menolongnya berarti aku masih bisa menolong diriku sendiri. Lagi pula, aku merasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku menolong gadis ini.

Tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar lagi, dan tangisnya pun berhenti. Kini ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang dari tadi ia peluk itu. Aku memandanginya dengan prihatin. Saat ia tahu bahwa yang dipeluk adalah aku, wajahnya pun memerah. Ia membuang wajahnya.

"Ma-Maaf…" katanya pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian bermaksud meninggalkan dirinya untuk sendiri dulu. Lagi pula aku tahu aku kurang sopan masuk begitu saja ke kamar seorang gadis. Tetapi, saat aku ingin beranjak pergi, lengan bajuku seperti ada yang menahan. Aku lihat tangan mungil milik gadis berambut merah muda itu memeganginya.

"Jangan…pergi" katanya pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk di sampingnya. Terus memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menderita itu. Mungkin ia juga berfikir bahwa ia tak mempunyai siapapun lagi.

"Nee.. Iris ayo semangaat!" kataku mencoba menyemangati. Ini aneh. Mengapa kata-kata itu tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari mulutku? Aku saja belum tentu bisa bersemangat saat ini. Semuanya palsu, sifatku yang sebegitu santainya pun hanya topeng.

"Hizumi … Kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa?" tanya Iris padaku, "Aku… aku iri melihatmu, padahal aku tahu penderitaanmu lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan aku."

"Eh?" Aku keheranan mendengar kalimat yang Iris lontarkan padaku.

"Kiyotaka-sama… Ia bercerita semuanya padaku, dan bilang bahwa hanya Hizumi yang bisa menyelamatkanku…" katanya lagi.

"Hah? Tapi aku bukan seorang _God_. Aku hanya penerus kakakku.. yang nanti akan.." jawabku yang menyenderkan tubuhku di punggung gadis itu.

"…Itu tidak masalah, karena…" sahut Iris dengan nada yang sedikit menggantung, "Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.." lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku bertanya pada gadis itu.

Iris terdiam sejenak kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaanku, "Aku ini ingin membalas dendam… Makanya aku ikut ambil dalam permainan ini.. Tetapi, Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang manusia mempermainkan nyawa manusia lain.."

Aku terbelalak, dan menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya kembali serius dan memandangi lurus ke arah setangkai bunga yang disimpan di dalam Vas.

"Dengan kata lain… Aku juga akan mematahkan scenario Kiyotaka-sama.." ujarnya lagi, "Karena itu.. aku akan melindungi Hizumi …"

"ahaha… Iris tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena aku sudah pasti akan mati..haha" sahutku dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak Hizumi… Kita pasti bisa keluar dari kegelapan ini.." kata Iris sambil tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

Aku kagum pada gadis itu, walaupun ia tahu jika sudah terjerat dalam permainan ini tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali mengikuti perintah dari sang Dewa, tetapi ia masih punya harapan. Percaya pada harapan ya? Gadis ini begitu percaya pada harapan yang ia inginkan. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya terlihat kuat dibandingkan denganku.

"Iris…" Aku senang ada orang lain yang masih membutuhkanku, aku senang ia menggantungkan harapannya padaku dan mengajak aku bersama-sama keluar dari kegelapan ini. Ia membuatku percaya kalau masih ada harapan walaupun itu hanya sedikit untukku, "Iris-chaan! Makaaasih!" ucapku sambil memeluk gadis itu dengan spontan. Air mataku jatuh perlahan karena bahagia. "Kau… Kau memang temanku yang baik!"

"e-Eh?" kata Iris yang terkejut, "le-lepas! Sesak tahu!Dan sejak kapan aku jadi temanmu, hah?" lanjutnya yang kini meronta agar aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Mooo! Iris-chan jaaahaat! Padahal aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman!" seruku.

Ia hanya terdiam memandangiku. Sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti jalan pikiran Iris yang terkadang baik dan aneh itu. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut coklat memasuki kamar ini. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Yo! Rupanya kalian sudah mulai akrab ya!" katanya senang.

"Siapa bilang?" Aku dan Iris menjawab serentak dengan jawaban yang sama, kini kami saling berpandangan dan beberapa saat kemudian, gadis bermanik merah muda itu membuang wajahnya.

"Ahaha.. baiklah, aku ke sini hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang bagus bagi Iris-chan~" ucapnya sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Apa itu, Kiyotaka-sama?" tanya Iris yang kembali berwajah serius.

Kiyotaka pun tersenyum, kemudian dengan volume suara yang kecil ia berkata, "Kanon Hilbert, dia ada di kota ini~"

Mendengar hal itu, Iris terbelalak. Kini aku tahu siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tua angkat dan aslinya. Hanya dengan melihat perubahan raut wajahnya saja. Iris segera berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Iris-chan~ kalau kamu mau mencarinya, dia ada di sekitar petshop, lho!" kata Kiyotaka lagi.

"terima kasih." Sahut Iris dingin.

"I-Iris! Tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?" Aku pun berlari mengikuti gadis itu, namun sang Dewa menarik lenganku. Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nah Hizumi-kun, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Kiyotaka padaku, "Begini, Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apa saja dalam permainanku jika kau dapat menghentikan Iris-chan~" lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau sangat ingin merubah takdirmu kan?" tanyanya lagi, kini ia melepaskan lenganku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari mengejar Iris dan meninggalkan Kiyotaka. Dalam pikiranku, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menghentikan Iris dengan tanganku. Mungkin saja, mungkin saja aku bisa merubah takdirku dan tak perlu mati di tangan adik sang Dewa.

"Iriiiis! Tunggu!" seruku yang hampir bisa menyusul Iris yang akan menaiki mobilnya. "I-Izinkan aku ikuut!" kataku tersengal.

Iris memandangiku yang tengah mengatur nafas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Ayo."

Di dalam perjalanan ke kota, aku melihat Iris sedang memegangi pistol sambil gemetaran. Walaupun dia seorang hunter yang ingin membalas dendam, tapi aku tahu sebenarnya ia takut dan ragu untuk melakukannya. Apa aku harus menghentikannya? Tapi, Iris baru saja aku kenal dan aku tidak mau memperburuk hubunganku dengannya bila aku ikut campur begitu saja. Tapi.. tawaran Kiyotaka.

"Iris.. Kanon Hilbert itu, blade children yang membunuh keluargamu?" tanyaku mencoba mencari topic pembicaraan.

"Ya" sahut Iris dingin.

"Kamu… benar-benar ingin balas dendam?" tanya diriku lagi.

"Tentu… Ah toko hewannya sudah terlihat, pak, kami turun di sini saja!" jawab Iris yang kemudian memberi perintah pada pak supir.

"Baik, Nona"

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang kami naiki pun berhenti. Iris segera keluar dari mobil dengan menyembunyikan pistol yang sedari tadi ia pegang di balik kajetnya. Ia terlihat terburu-buru. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Bagiku, jika gadis itu balas dendam sekarang semuanya akan sia-sia. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengalahkan orang yang bernama Kanon Hilbert itu.

"Iris! Tunggu!" kataku sambil berjalan cepat.

"Hizumi, tunggu di sini." Perintahnya padaku, "Biar aku selesaikan sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk. Malas untuk beradu argumen dengannya. Entah kenapa, walaupun aku mencoba menghentikannya tetapi ia tak akan berhenti. Jadi percuma saja, saat ini aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai Iris meminta bantuan padaku. Aku menghela nafas panjang, kupikir ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku dalam pertarungan yang nyata.

Iris memasuki petshop itu dengan hati-hati. Ia menyapu seluruh ruangan yang berisi berbagai macam hewan itu. Keadaannya sangat aneh, karena tidak terlihat satu pengunjung pun atau penjaga tersebut. Sungguh aneh, apa mungkin ini jebakan? Tapi, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut coklatnya yang sedang melihat-lihat kucing.

_Tak salah lagi _gumam Iris.

Kemudian, gadis itu berjalan perlahan ke arah pemuda itu dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Namun, tak disangka pemuda itu mengetahui gerak Iris lebih cepat dan menghindari serangan Iris yang tak menggunakan pistol atau apapun. Kemudian pemuda itu memegangi lengan Iris dari belakang sehingga Iris terdesak.

"Menyerang seseorang tiba-tiba itu tidak baik lho, Nona Hunter." Tegur pemuda itu dingin, namun ia tetap tersenyum, "Ternyata Kiyotaka-sama benar, bila aku menunggu beberapa menit lagi di sini, akan ada seorang hunter yang ingin balas dendam padaku~"

"Ukh.." Iris memandangi pemuda itu dengan tajam, ia mencari kesempatan untuk lolos dari cengkraman pemuda bermanik coklat itu, "K-Kau… Kanon Hilbert!"

"Ya.. Ini aku, Iris Weisheit." Sahutnya. Kini pemuda yang bernama Kanon itu mencoba untuk mematahkan tulang tangan kanan Iris.

"Aaargh!" teriak Iris yang kesakitan.

"Wah… wah.. Ternyata kau sama sekali belum pernah bertarung ya? Sayang sekali padahal kau seorang hunter kan?" kata Kanon yang tersenyum senang, "tenang saja, toko ini sudah menjadi _battle field_ kita, Kiyotaka-sama telah mempersiapkan semuanya~"

Iris tak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kanon itu. Ia mencoba menendang pemuda itu, namun sayang Kanon menghindar lebih cepat. Kini Iris bebas namun ia tak bisa melarikan diri. Walau pun begitu, ia tahu kalau ia tak bisa mengalahkan Kanon di sini, maka nyawanya yang terancam.

_Ba-bagaimana ini? _Pikir Iris lagi.

"Kenapa Nona Weisheit? Kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Kanon sambil menodongkan pistol dari kejauhan, kini ia berjalan ke arah gadis itu. "Sayang sekali ya, Kau akan menyusul ke dua orang tuamu~"

"Ukh.." Iris mencoba berlari menghindari tembakan-tembakan dari Kanon. Tapi ia juga tahu kalau Kanon belum serius. Saat ia berhasil menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Keseimbangannya pun goyah dan terjatuh.

"Ternyata Kiyotaka benar, Nona Weisheit kau mempunyai kelemahan yang membuatku bisa menang begitu mudah." Kata Kanon yang semakin dekat dengan Iris yang terjatuh, "Tapi, aku bisa menolongmu meninggalkan penderitaanmu itu, Nona Weisheit."

"…" Iris hanya memandangi pemuda itu dengan wajah pucatnya, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya.

"bye bye, Nona Weisheit~" ucap Kanon yang serius menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Iris.

"TUNGGU!" seruku yang tiba-tiba datang.

Aku berlari dengan sigap dan melempari pemuda bermanik coklat itu dengan anak kucing yang keluar dari kandangnya. Setelah melempar anak kucing itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kanon, aku berlari ke arah Iris yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Nampaknya ia tidak bisa bergerak. Aku pun merogoh jaket yang ia kenakan dan mendapat pistol yang tadi ia sembunyikan di dalam jaketnya.

"Ah! Teganya kau melempari si Manis!" seru Kanon yang kemudian menangkap anak kucing itu.

"Iris! Kau tak apa?" aku berusaha membantunya berdiri namun, wajahnya memberikan isyarat bahwa dia sedang merasakan sakit. _Mungkinkah?_

"Hei kau pemuda berambut hijau! Kau akan membayar rasa sakit yang diderita oleh si Manis!" seru Kanon yang siap menodongkan pistolnya ke arahku.

_Rupanya ia sangat menyukai kucing ya? _Gumamku. Segera aku menyapu ruangan tersebut dan kudapati seekor kucing yang terjebak oleh kandangnya sendiri. Rupanya kakinya tersangkut kawat dari pintu kandangnya itu, "Jangan bergerak atau kucing itu akan mati!" ancam diriku, sungguh lucu. Mungkin memalukan juga ya?

**A/N : YA IYALAH! ==")**

"Ha-Hah? Teganya kau! Si Tampan itu tidak terlibat urusan ini, tahu!" protes Kanon yang terlihat panik.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku serius, segera tinggalkan tempat ini!" perintahku, "Atau kucing yang kau sebut si tampan itu akan mati!" ucapku lagi.

"Cih! Sial! Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk merawatnya!" sahut Kanon yang menjatuhkan pistolnya itu, "Ayo, Manis! Kita pergi dari sini!" Kanon pun berlari meninggalkan kami berdua di dalam toko tersebut bersama anak kucing yang tadi kulempar padanya. Sungguh bodoh! Mana ada Blade Children yang seperti itu? Author sialan!

**A/N : LHO? NYAMBUNG KE AKU SIH?**

"Iris… Kau tak apa? Ta-tangan kananmu patah!" kataku yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, namun aku menyadari bahwa Iris sudah tak sadarkan diri, "G-Gawat!"

.

.

Sejam telah berlalu, aku masih terus terduduk di depan sebuah ruangan. Aku memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depanku. Salah satu dari mereka mengenakan jas putih panjang dan ada pula sekelempok orang yang terlihat terburu-buru membawa pasien di atas tempat tidur beroda. Setidaknya ini adalah rutinitas di rumah sakit. Aku merasa bosan sekaligus khawatir.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berpakaian serba putih datang menghampiriku. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Segera aku pun berdiri menyambut kedatangannya itu. Sedikit penasaran apa yang ia akan katakan aku pun bertanya duluan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanyaku.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih telah membawa Nona Iris ke sini." Jawab Dokter itu dengan lembut, "Nona Iris tidak apa-apa, tadi penyakitnya kambuh, dan ia tidak meminum obat paginya" lanjut dokter tersebut menjelaskan.

"Memangnya.. Iris sakit apa, dok?" sahutku yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang beliau katakan.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak bisa memberitahu hal ini pada orang lain selain keluarga Nona Iris.. Tapi, Kiyotaka bilang bila ada pemuda berambut hijau mint bertanya, aku harus menjawabnya." Ucap Dokter yang kemudian menghentikan kalimatnya, beliau menghela nafas panjang,

"Nona Iris, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung. Saat lahir jantungnya tak sempurna, ada kebocoran di jantungnya itu. Ia sudah pernah dioperasi, namun sayang itu sama sekali tidak membantu." Jawab Dokter itu panjang lebar,

"Maka dari itu, kami hanya bisa memberikannya obat untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ia derita." lanjutnya.

"S-Souka.." jawabku memberikan respon.

"Sepertinya hari ini pun Nona Iris melakukan banyak aktivitas yang melelahkan, bagaimana pun dia seorang hunter." Kata Dokter itu lagi.

"Anda.. tahu mengenai hunter?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya.. aku salah satu rekan orang tua angkat Nona Iris, keluarga Antouniousse." Jawabnya, "Ah iya, soal tangannya yang patah kau tidak usah khawatir anak muda."

"B-Baiklah.. Dokter, aku bisa melihat Iris?" tanyaku sopan.

"Ya, silahkan tapi jangan buat dia berfikir banyak dulu" jawabnya, kemudian ia pun berpamitan padaku.

Setelah dokter itu berlalu, aku pun memasuki ruangan yang ada di depanku. Aku melihat Iris yang sedari tadi aku bicarakan bersama dokter itu terduduk lemas. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan selang-selang oksigen dan alat perekam jantung di tubuhnya. Sungguh kasihan.

"Iris.." panggilku padanya.

"…Kenapa kau malah menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya dingin.

"Eh? Sudah tentu aku akan melakukan itu! Kau kan temanku!" jawabku spontan.

"Jangan bercanda!" sahutnya, "seharusnya kau tidak ikut campur urusanku!" lanjutnya, "Kau mengganggu Hizumi!" Ia memandangiku dengan tajam.

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar hal itu dari mulutnya, "I..Iris!" kataku, kemudian aku menyadari bahwa ia berbohong padaku. Padahal dari matanya aku bisa melihat kesedihan dan kepedihan yang ia rasakan begitu besar. Dan aku tahu, bahwa dia berfikir bahwa dia sendirian. Sama seperti aku yang berfikir demikian.

"Keluar dari ruangan ini, Hizumi!" perintahnya dengan ketus.

"Tidak mau!" kataku menolak.

"Aku bilang pergi!" sahutnya dengan berteriak. Emosinya memuncak dan aku menyadari detak jantungnya yang di atas normal itu.

"Tidak!" sahutku dengan lantang, "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian!" lanjutku.

Iris terbelalak, ia memandangiku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku pun kembali menghampirinya. Dia sama denganku. Mungkin dengan aku yang menyelamatkannya, aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.

"Aku.. tidak akan meninggalkan Iris… Ayo kita bersama-sama, keluar dari kegelapan ini.." ajakku yang kemudian memegang pipi gadis yang sedari tadi memandangiku. "Kita teman 'kan?"

"…Kh.." Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk mengalir pun terjatuh begitu saja. Ia pun memegangi tanganku dengan tangan kirinya, "Te-Terima kasih… Hizumi…" ucapnya dengan lirih.

"Aku.. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Iris. Bersama-sama kita patahkan scenario orang itu.." sahutku dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu.

"i-Iya… iya…" jawabnya yang kemudian terlarut dalam rasa harunya.

.

.

Seorang pria yang disebut The God memperhatikan kami berdua dari luar ruangan. Ia tersenyum dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Nah.. ayo kita lihat perlawanan dari_ The Next Devil_~" ucap Kiyotaka dengan penuh percaya diri.

**.**

**.**

**_Hooooh! Dua hari dua chapter! Ini keereeen #plak! Mungkin karena otakku yang lagi berfungsi dengan cepat ya? Atau karena aku seneng bikin POVnya Hizumi jadinya lancar? Tapi kayaknya di sini Hizumi kurang ceria ya? Hmm.. dia keliatan galau~ XD sudahlah jangan dipikirkaan~ soalnya cerita ini abal~ #hubungannya?_**

**_Lagi pula siapa yang nggak galau kalau dirinya itu diciptakan hanya untuk percobaan dan nantinya ia akan dibunuh. Pasti kita berfikir untuk apa kita hidup? Iya gak, Hizumi? XD *efek baca Spiral lagi*_**

**_Ah iya terus.. kenapa Iris sakitnya itu kudu yang itu? Entah kenapa saat membuat karakter Iris aku pengen buat tokoh kuat yang sebenarnya sangat lemah, tiba-tiba pikiranku mengarah penyakit itu. Mungkin karena atashi no Otou-sama mengalami penyumbatan arteri koronaria (jantung koroner) jadi lumayan nggak asing lagi sama penyakit ini ._.) terus sepupu yang lain nenek ada yang ngalamin seperti Iris, juga seseorang yang berharga bagiku juga mengalami ini, dan character Jun Misugi pun mengalami ini #plak, makanya aku coba mix dan masukin ke character Iris._**

**_Ahaha mohon maaf sekalian para Readers kalau di sini Hizumi belum bisa seperti Hizumi pada nyatanya ._.) *bows* Terus di omake ini aku jadi curcol =_=") Ya sudah, dari pada makin aneh saya mau mengakhiri chapter 2 ini~ Review pleaaase~ *puppy eyes*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**__Kanon :** AUTHOOOR!kenapa aku terlihat nista seperti itu?

**Hizumi :** Haai!Kenapa aku pun terlihat gak waras saat nodongin pistol ke kucing?

**Iris :** Hizumi... kau memang nggak waras.

**Hizumi :** Huweeeee! Iris tegaaaa! *gegulingan*

**Iris : **gak waras kan? *nunjuk Hizumi*

**Kanon : **I-iya juga ya ._.


	3. Rache 3

**Ahahahaha~ Ryoko Konoe balik laaagi~ X) X) saya itu… author yang suka males-malesan sama cerita #gaknanya. Sebenarnya lagi males ngomong.. Ya udah langsung cicipi fic yang aku buat sambil dengerin lagu galau ini~ XD Ternyata Kibouhou galau abis ya~ *HAH?***

**Hizumi : NGAAACO! KIBOUHOU TUH SEMANGAT TAU!**

**Hee~ ada yang protes XD gomen~ gomeeen~ eh tapi aku mau curhat aja deeeh~ XD kyahahaha #plak ettou... maaf atas ketidak-nyamanan readers mengenai sikap Kanon yang jadi bikin ilfeel itu di cerita yang sebelumnya.. *bows* terus... Ah iya! Nah para readers silahkan dicicipi~ X)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Eita Mizuno und Kyo Shirodaira**

**Warning : OC, OOC parah!, OOT, Hizumi's POV campur Normal POV, gaje, Miss-typo etc**

**.**

**Meine Rache**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus memandangi bintang yang bertaburan di malam hari. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Tadi pagi, hujan salju turun dan sudah menutupi permukaan tanah. Rasanya aku ingin bermain lempar salju, namun bagaimana pun aku ini bukan anak-anak normal seperti yang lain. Aku pun melihat kalender yang terletak di atas meja kecil.

Sudah seminggu Iris dirawat di rumah sakit dan tidak pulang ke mansionnya ini. Tetapi, hari ini ia sudah boleh pulang, betapa tak sabarnya aku menunggu kedatangan rekanku itu. Aku pun menutup jendela karena sudah mulai kedinginan. Aku ambil jaketku yang berwarna merah – yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"brr… dingin.." keluhku.

"Tuan Hizumi…" panggil seorang maid dari balik pintu, "Nona Iris sebentar lagi sampai."

Aku yang sedari tadi hanya melamun pun segera berlari menuju pintu, "Asiiik~ aku ada teman bermaaain!" sahutku setelah membuka pintu tersebut, nampaknya sang maid itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

Aku pun segera beranjak menuju pintu keluar mansion dan menunggu temanku itu di sana. Sambil terus melihat ke arah jam tanganku. Jam ini menunjukkan pukul 8 malam waktu Jerman. Setelah beberapa menit aku menunggu, terdengar suara mobil yang mendekat dan mengerem. Lalu, terdengar suara Kiyotaka yang tadi menjemput Iris sedang berbicara pada pak supir. Langkah kaki mereka sudah semakin dekat dan..

_Drei…. Zwei…. Eins…. _Pintu pun terbuka, terlihat gadis berambut merah muda yang panjang tergerai tepat di depanku.

"Iriiiiiis~ _Okaaaaeri_~" sambutku yang segera berlari memeluk temanku itu.

"Ha-Haaah?" nampaknya Iris sangat terkejut dengan sikapku ini, "Hi-Hizumi! Lepaskan! Beraat tau!" keluhnya padaku.

"Ahaha~ Iris-chan, sebenarnya kau senang 'kan? Kau juga rindu pada temanmu itu~" goda Kiyotaka sambil tertawa kecil.

"D-Diam kau, Kiyotaka-sama!" sahutnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ahaha~ _Iris-chan wa honto ni tsundere desu neee~_" kata Kiyotaka yang kemudian beranjak bersama pak supir yang membawakan barang-barang milik Iris.

"Ukh! Kiyotaka-sama! Nggak lucu!" seru Iris yang masih mencoba melepaskan pelukanku, "Hi-Hizumi! Lepaskan! Sesak tahu!"

"Tapi aku kedinginaan~ aku mau peluk Iris aja~" kataku sambil menggoda gadis ini. Jujur, aku sudah rindu untuk meledek Iris yang _tsundere_.

"Hi-Hizumi!" panggilnya dengan nada tinggi, "Lepaskan aku atau aku akan marah padamu!" lanjutnya.

"Waaah~ lihaat wajahmu merah seperti tomaat~" kataku yang tak menghiraukan kata 'marah' itu.

Iris pun sudah habis kata-kata untuk memarahiku, ia memilih diam sambil terus memasang wajah bete. Aku pun yang sudah senang menggodanya segera melepaskan pelukanku. Sepertinya ia bisa bernafas lega. Lucunya.

"Nee~ Iris~ Aku boleh memanggilmu Irisan bawang nggak?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

Iris segera menoleh ke arahku, ia terlihat kebingungan dengan nama panggilan yang aku berikan, "I-Irisan bawang?"

"Iya~ itu lho talenan yang biasa dipakai untuk ngiris-ngiris bawang~" sahutku yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah berupa pukulan ke perutku, "Saaakit!"

"Jangan asal bicara!" sahutnya kesal.

Aku pun memilih diam sambil tersenyum, dengan begitu wajah Iris pasti akan memerah. Aku senang saat bersamanya, karena aku bisa seperti ini. Seenggaknya aku bisa melepaskan kebimbanganku mengenai permainan ini. Yaah~ bagaimana pun menggoda lebih baik dari pada digoda ahaha~.

.

.

Aku tengah berjalan di halaman belakang mansion. Aku menunggu Iris yang masih ada di dalam mansion. Hari ini aku berjanji akan mengajaknya bermain. Walaupun begitu, semalam aku membujuknya mati-matian. Ia selalu menolak ajakanku karena dia bilang seperti anak kecil saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kami kan memang masih remaja~

"Haaah~ Iris lamaa!" keluhku, kemudian aku mengambil sekepal salju yang membuatnya menjadi bola salju, "Bosaaaan!" seruku yang kemudian melempar bola tersebut ke arah belakang tanpa melihat.

BUK! Terdengar suara bola saljuku mengenai sesuatu di belakangku. Aku pun penasaran dan menoleh ke belakang. Ku dapati Iris yang sudah berwajah kesal dan memandangiku dengan tatapan pembunuh. Aku pun hanya bisa cengar-cengir tidak jelas karena wajah gadis itu terkena bola salju yang tadi aku lempar.

"….Hizumi.." panggilnya dengan nada horror. "Terimalah pembalasankuu!" serunya yang kemudian melempari dengan bola salju tanpa henti.

"Gyaaa! Irisan bawang balaas dendaam!" seruku sambil terus berlari menghindari lemparan bola dari Iris.

"Jangan menghindaaaar!" seru Iris yang berlari ke arahku.

"Irisan bawaaang~ Jangan mengejarku nanti sakitmuu kaambuh~" sahutku yang berhenti berlari.

"Te..ri..ma… I…nii!" seru Iris yang sudah ada di depanku, ia melempar bola salju yang cukup besar ke arah wajahku, "Kyahahaha Hizumi kayak boneka salju! ahahaha" ucapnya sambil tertawa geli.

Aku terpaku pada gadis itu, baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa dengan lepas. Rasanya ia lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya, dadaku berdegup kencang dan wajahku memanas. Iris yang menyadari aku hanya diam saja pun menghentikan tawanya dan berjalan ke arahku. Kemudian ia membuka sarung tangan yang sedari tadi ia kenakan.

"Hizumi kenapa? Kau demam?" tanya Iris yang kemudian menyentuh dahiku dengan lembut.

"De-demam? Nggak kok!" jawabku sedikit gugup, "N-Nee… aku lanjut mainnya!" kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iris-chan! Hizumi-kun! Waktunya makan _snack_ pagi!" panggil Kiyotaka yang menghampiri kami berdua.

Aku dan Iris saling berpandangan dan tanpa ada yang mengomande kami pun melempari Kiyotaka dengan bola-bola salju secara beruntun. Kiyotaka hanya syok dan mencoba melindungi dirinya dari lemparan bola-bola salju kami.

"Ahaha! Rasakaaan!" seruku sambil terus melempari pria itu.

"Kyahaha! Kiyotaka-sama ayo perang bola salju sama kami!" lanjut Iris yang masih melempari Kiyotaka juga.

Kiyotaka mendengus kesal, "Kalian… dasar anak-anak nakal!"serunya, "Akan kubalas kalian!" lanjutnya yang kini berlari sambil melempari kami berdua dengan bola salju.

"Hizumi! Ayo kita lari!" ajak Iris yang segera menarik lenganku dan berlari di depanku. Wajahnya sangat gembira.

"I-Iya!" sahutku sambil terus melihat ke arah tanganku yang digenggam tangan mungil miliknya.

Kira-kira sejam kami bermain, dan kami sudah sangat lelah. Kiyotaka pun berhasil menangkap kami berdua dan menyeret aku dan Iris kembali ke mansion. Para pelayan sudah menyiapkan snack pagi seperti biasanya. Aku dan Iris segera duduk bersebelahan, sementara Kiyotaka duduk di hadapan kami.

"Itadaaaakimaaasu~" seruku sambil mengambil cake yang ada di depanku, dan ternyata aku mengambil cake yang sudah diincar oleh Iris, "Moo! Irisan bawaang!"

"Ini punyaku! Hizumi ambil yang lain!" protes Iris, "Kamu harus ngalah sama perempuan!"

"Nggak maau! Siapa cepat dia dapat!" sahutku yang tidak mau menyerahkan cake yang di atasnya terdapat dua buah strawberry segar.

"Hizumi!" seru Iris yang terus memegangi cake yang ingin aku makan.

"Kalian ini… cobalah berbagi!" tegur Kiyotaka, rupanya kami sudah mengganggunya, "cake yang ini kalian makan bersama! Kalian teman 'kan?"

"Berbagi?" tanya kami berdua secara bersamaan, "Huh! Mau bagaimana lagi!"

Aku dan Iris pun akhirnya berdamai dan memakan cake itu bersama-sama. Karena aku tahu Iris sangat menyukai buah strawberry, aku pun memberikan dua buah itu pada Iris. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum senang. Lagi-lagi dadaku berdegup kencang setiap melihatnya tersenyum padaku.

"Kalian berdua.." panggil Kiyotaka pada kami.

"Ada apa, Kiyotaka-sama?" tanya Iris.

"Sekarang, aku akan pergi dari sini. Ini sudah saatnya aku bergerak" jawab Kiyotaka.

"Haah? Ke mana kau akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Soal itu.. r-a-h-a-s-i-a~" jawabku, "Dan Hizumi, kau pun sebaiknya segera pulang ke Jepang." Lanjutnya.

"Eeeeh? Aku masih mau di sini!" sahutku. "Aku mau bersama Iris! Kasihan dia sendirian! Dia temanku!"

"Hizumi…" Iris memandangiku dengan wajah yang merona, aku pun hanya tertawa.

Pria bermanik coklat itu menghela nafas, "Haaah.. baiklah, mungkin setelah ini aku tak akan menampakkan diri. Tetapi aku akan tetap menghubungi kalian" sahut Kiyotaka.

"kapan kau berangkat?" tanyaku penasaran, "Lebih cepat lebih baik!" lanjutku.

"Teganya kau Hizumi-kun! Kau mengusirku!" sahut Kiyotaka sambil memaksaku memakan kue yang ia suapi, "Aku akan berangkat sekarang"

"Bwaa..gyuuslyah.." sahutku senang, aku masih mengunyah cake yang baru saja Kiyotaka masukan ke mulutku.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kiyotaka-sama." Lanjut Iris sambil menatap pria itu.

Kiyotaka tersenyum, "terima kasih. Ah iya Iris-chan, tugas keduaku untukmu… Lindungi para Blade Children dan bunuh para hunter yang akan membunuh Blade Children."

Kami berdua terkejut. Nampaknya yang lebih terkejut adalah Iris, ia meletakkan garpunya dan diam seribu bahasa. Kiyotaka hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi kami berdua.

"Dengan kata lain, kau adalah hunter yang memburu para hunter!" ucap Kiyotaka lagi.

"Bukankah itu sama saja dengan Savers?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Berbeda, karena aku mengizinkan Iris untuk membunuh semua Blade Children yang ia benci." Jawab Kiyotaka dengan santainya, "Ah! Sudah saatnya aku pergi." Lanjutnya, "Ja ne~"

Pria itu pun beranjak dari tempat kami. Aku menoleh ke arah Iris yang sedari tadi diam saja. Nampaknya ia masih memutar otaknya memikirkan tugas aneh yang Kiyotaka berikan. Iris adalah seorang hunter namun mengapa Sang Dewa itu malah memberikan tugas kepadanya untuk melindungi Blade Children? Aku pun tak habis pikir mengenai hal itu.

"Kalau begini… Ini semakin mudah." Ucap Iris tiba-tiba, "Kiyotaka-sama mengizinkanku untuk membunuh orang itu!"

"Kanon Hilbert maksudmu?" sahut diriku sambil terus makan cake.

"Jangan sebut namanya!" seru Iris yang menodongkan garpu ke arahku, membuatku merinding.

.

.

"Souka, jadi Kiyotaka-sama memperbolehkan gadis itu untuk membunuhku ya?" tanya seorang pemuda pada Kiyotaka yang ia temui di bandara.

Kiyotaka mengangguk, "Ya, tapi tenang saja Kanon-kun. Dia tak sebanding denganmu, lagipula kau takkan mati sampai adikku berperan banyak." Sahut Kiyotaka, "Nah sudah saatnya aku naik ke pesawat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Kiyotaka pun pergi setelah menepuk pundak pemuda berambut coklat itu. Pemuda yang bernama Kanon Hilbert itu tersenyum ketika melihat seekor kucing yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia pun mengangkat kucing tersebut dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Waah~ akan semakin menyenangkan." Ucap Kanon sambil mengelus-elus kucing yang diberi nama si Manis itu, "Kiyotaka-sama, izinkan aku untuk bermain-main terlebih dahulu~"

Pemuda itu pun tak terlihat lagi di kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bandara.

.

.

**Ohohohoho~ akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juuuga~ XD XD kyahaha di sini Kanon jadi peran antagonis ya? ._.) padahal Kanon kereeen bangeet~ ya udahlah yang penting di sini Kanon dan Hizumi bertarung memperebutkan Author yang gaje ini~ XD *Kanon-Hizumi muntah-muntah* Yaahaa~ Pengen buru-buru timelinenya diubah saat mereka udah 16 tahun (Kanon 17 tahun). Mau liyat Hizumi bunuh Kanon *A*)b *****jahaat*.**

**Padahal aku pengen buat Kanon menderita lagi, eh di sini kayaknya yang akan menderita itu Hizumi ya? ==") aaaah! Yuri-saaaama! Berikan aku ide untuk membuat Kanon menderitaa! Dan apa itu? Kiyotaka kayaknya OOC banget! Dx GYAAA maafkan akuuuu! *sujud syukur(?)***

**Kanon : Tapi lo tuh udah bikin gue OOC PARAH!  
>Hizumi : IYA! AKU JUGA DIBUAT OOC!<br>Author : g-gomen nasai ==") perasaan chara di fandom 07-Ghost biasa aja aku bikin OOC #plak  
>Ayanami : *ambil pecut*<br>Hyuuga : uwooo~ My lovely Aya-tan beraksi~ *kagum***

**Oke… lama-lama jadi crossover ==") Sudah deh~ dari pada makin gaje lebih baik aku tutup chapter 3~ bubyeeeee~ XD Reviewnyaa yaaa~**

**.**

**.**

**Iris :** Sok banget sih si maniak kucing itu.

**Kanon :** Kau bilang apa, Nona Weisheit?^^+ Salahkan tuh Authornya!

**Hizumi :** Nggak baik nyalahin Authornya terus... Dx Dx nanti kalau banyak protes dinakalin sama OCnyaaa!

**Iris :** Hizumi..._ omae wa_...

**Hizumi :** _Gomeeen_... efek abis diabalin sama Author, jadi belain Author deh *kapok*

**Kanon : ** Apa-apaan itu? Manga Eita Mizuno-sensei diabalin sama tuh makhluk!**  
><strong>

**Hizumi :** Aku dijadiin souvenir orang yang bernama Daisy... Kanon kenal?**  
><strong>

**Kanon** : Boro... udah jangan dibahas di sini, nanti kau dikutuk sama brokoli.

** Iris :** ... *nggak ngerti***  
><strong>


	4. Rache 4 : The Invitation of revenge

**Yihaaaa~ Ryoko Konoe balik lagi dengan ceritanya yang semaaaakin gaje XD fufufu~ Di cerita kali ini ngapain ya? ._.).. aku nggak taaau~ #jdeer. Sebenarnya aku lagi males ngomong! Jadinya langsung aja deh ke cerita =w=)… - tumben~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Eita Mizuno und Kyo Shirodaira**

**Warning : OC, OOC pake banget! OOT, Hizumi's POV campur Normal POV, miss-typo, gaje etc**

**.**

**Meine Rache**

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari dari lorong ke lorong yang lain untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan gadis di belakangku. Sedikit capek, maka dari itu aku mengumpat di balik guci yang lumayan besar. Guci itu bisa menutupi seluruh tubuh. Kini aku hanya bisa diam dan mengatur nafas. Bila ada kesempatan aku akan berlari lagi.

"HIZUMI!" teriak Iris yang berlari mengejarku, "CIH! KE MANA KAMU, HAH?" teriaknya lagi.

"gawaaat gawaaat~ Irisan bawang marah besaaar!" bisikku sambil merinding ketakutan, "padahal aku hanya nggak sengaja membuka pintu kamarnya saat dia ganti baju!" lanjutku, "lagi pula… lagi pula salahnya sendiri nggak mengunci pintu kamarnya…"

"Apanya yang nggak sengaja, HAH?" kata Iris yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depanku, "Kau juga salah! Jangan sembarangan masuk ke kamar seorang gadis!" lanjutnya.

"GYAAAA! Irisaaan bawaang ampuun!" kataku yang segera sujud sembah di depan gadis itu.

"Aku benci Hizumi! Benciii!" serunya sambil menginjak-injak punggungku.

Aku pun berguling ke sisi lain, dan bersiap berdiri "Irisan bawang jangan maraah! Aku hanya gak sengaja melihatmu hanya memakai pakaian dala-" sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku, aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di wajahku.

PLAK! Jelas saja, Iris menamparku dengan seluruh tenaganya.

"Hizumi ecchi!" seru gadis itu setelah menamparku, wajahnya merah padam menahan malu dan kemarahannya.

"Huweee! Sakiit!" keluhku sambil memegangi pipiku yang memar, "Aku nggak ecchi! Aku nggak mes-"

"AAAH! Aku nggak peduli! Hizumi ecchi! Meeeesuuuum! Mes- ukh." Setelah Iris berteriak meluapkan kemarahannya, ia pun gontai dan jatuh. Aku berusaha menahannya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Moo! Tuh kan sakit lagi! Seharusnya kamu nggak berlari dan berteriak seperti tadi!" kataku menasehati.

Iris masih mengatur nafasnya dan terus memegangi dadanya, "kamu kira aku seperti ini gara-gara siapa, HAH?" sahutnya.

"Ya udah~ lupakan kejadian tadi~" kataku mencari kesempatan, "Nee.. aku bantu kamu ke kamar.." lanjutku.

"iie…" kata Iris menolak, "Aku… baik-baik saja."

Aku menatap Iris yang mulai bisa berdiri. Rasanya kasihan kalau melihatnya sedang merasakan sakit di dadanya itu. Tapi aku juga suka kalau sedang menggoda atau menjahilinya. Walaupun dia dingin padaku, ada sisi di mana ia lembut dan hangat. Aku pun masih memegangi tubuhnya agar ia tidak jatuh lagi.

"nee.. Irisan bawang.. maafkan aku, kan aku juga nggak tau kalau kamu lagi ganti baju!" kataku seraya membantunya berjalan.

Iris terdiam, ia sama sekali tak menjawab apapun. Mungkin ia masih merasakan sakitnya, maka dari itu ia tidak menjawab perkataanku. Tapi.. perkiraanku salah, gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan lain dari biasanya. Wajahnya yang memerah itu membuatnya semakin manis. Entah kenapa wajahnya yang seperti itu membuatku berdebar. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mencari topic pembicaraan yang lain.

"I-Iris, k-kamu nggak marah lagi kalau aku panggil 'Irisan bawang'?" tanyaku spontan, dan sepertinya topik pembicaraanku semakin aneh.

Iris hanya menggeleng dan menatap ke lantai, ekspresinya masih tetap sama seperti tadi. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang gadis yang lemah. Iya, sedingin apapun Iris namun ia tetap seorang gadis yang lemah dan butuh tempat berlindung. Apakah aku.. bisa jadi tempat berlindung yang tepat untuknya?

"Aku.. aku tidak keberatan, asalkan Hizumi yang mengucapkannya.." jawabnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Namun, aku tidak siap untuk menanyakannya sekarang. Tapi, cepat atau lambat, aku akan kembali ke Jepang sama seperti Kiyotaka katakan.

"Nona Iris!" panggil seorang maid dari belakang kami, "Ada seorang pemuda yang mencarimu, ternyata kau ada di sini." Lanjutnya.

"Pemuda?" tanya kami bersamaan.

Aku dan Iris pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang lumayan jauh dari tempat kami berada. Keadaan Iris pun sudah mulai membaik berkat obat yang diberikan oleh pelayannya itu. Saat sampai di ruang tamu, kami melihat seorang pemuda bermanik coklat yang sedang mengelus-elus kucing kecil dipelukkannya. Mataku terbelalak dan memastikan bahwa aku tak bermimpi. Pemuda yang ada di depanku adalah Kanon Hilbert.

"Yo!" sapanya pada kami berdua, "Ternyata selama ini God dan The Next Devil tinggal di mansion yang besar ini ya?" katanya setelah menyapa kami.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau di sini?" bentak Iris secara tiba-tiba, ia segera mengambil tiang yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan lilin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Lho? Aku ke sini untuk berdamai…" sahut Kanon sambil tersenyum, "Lagi pula nggak asik kalau membunuh hunter sekarang ini, apalagi ada the next devil di sampingmu~" lanjutnya.

"Berdamai?" tanya kami serempak.

"Iya… Makanya, ayo kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu.." jawab Kanon yang kembali tersenyum.

Aku dan Iris `hanya saling berpandangan. Kami pun duduk di depan Kanon, sementara Kanon masih terus bermain bersama kucing yang ia bawa. Dalam keheningan itu aku terus memutar otak. Tak mungkin seorang Blade Children sepertinya mengajak berdamai dengan Iris yang merupakan Hunter.

"Begini, Nona Weisheit.." kata Kanon mengawali pembicaraan, "Kudengar kau diperintahkan oleh Kiyotaka-sama untuk membunuh para Hunter yang membahayakan bagi Blade Children bukan?" lanjutnya.

Iris menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam, tetapi, Kanon masih tetap santai seperti biasanya. Aku rasa Iris harus banyak belajar dari pemuda itu. Dari pada bersetegang lebih baik senyam-senyum nggak jelas seperti Kanon. Syaraf-syaraf wajah pun lebih rileks dan pikiran menjadi tenang.

"Ya." Jawab Iris singkat.

Kanon kembali tersenyum, kini ia membiarkan kucing yang dari tadi ia peluk meninggalkannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bekerjasama?" usul Kanon dengan senyuman yang penuh percaya diri.

"Hah?" Iris meresponnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Untuk apa aku bekerja sama dengan Blade Children yang telah membunuh keluargaku?" sahut Iris seraya melipat tangannya.

"Itu jawaban yang mudah, Aku akan membantumu memburu Blade Children yang kau benci, lalu kamu akan membantuku untuk melenyapkan para Hunter. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku ingin kau membunuhku.."

Aku dan Iris yang mendengarnya tersentak. Untuk apa ia membunuh rekannya sendiri? Lalu pada akhirnya Iris ia minta untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kanon itu. Benar-benar rumit!

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau meminta aku yang membunuhmu?" tanya Iris pada Kanon yang kini berwajah serius.

"…Aku ingin mengakhiri penderitaan Blade Children, maka dari itu aku yang akan membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri sebagai salah satu dari Blade Children." Jawab Kanon menjelaskan maksudnya, "lalu, soal yang itu, bukankah kau ingin membunuhku, Nona Weisheit?" lanjutnya.

"Itu benar, tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya jika kau yang meminta.." sahut Iris, "Kalau kau mati sesuai dengan rencanamu sendiri itu tidak memuaskan hatiku."

"Ahahaha… Nona Weisheit kau terlalu termakan dendammu itu ya? Padahal tawaranku cukup bagus lho~ Bukankah kau dan The next devil itu ingin mematahkan rencana Kiyotaka-sama?" kata Kanon panjang lebar.

"Heei! Jangan panggil aku the next devil terus! Aku punya namaaa! Hizumi Mizushiro! Hi-zu-mi!" protesku sambil berdiri.

"ya.. ya… Hizumi." Sahutnya.

"…Aku menolak.." sahut Iris dingin, "Bagaimana pun aku tidak mau bersekongkol dengan orang yang membunuh keluargaku!" lanjutnya tegas.

"Begitu? Padahal… Kita bertiga itu sama-sama tidak percaya pada Kiyotaka-sama. Tujuan kita sama, menghancurkannya." Kata Kanon mencoba meyakinkan Iris.

"Kenapa kau mau menghancurkan Kiyotaka? Bukankah seluruh Blade Children itu percaya pada Kiyotaka?" tanya diriku pada pemuda yang masih beradu argument dengan Iris.

"Karena Kiyotaka-sama mengumbar kebohongan belaka. Harapan apanya? Bisa merubah nasib apanya?" jawab Kanon yang meninggikan ucapannya. Kini ia terlihat putus asa.

Iris tertawa kecil, ia pun berdiri dari sofa yang dari tadi kami duduki. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke belakang Kanon dan menodongkan pistol tepat di kepala pemuda itu. Aku sendiri terkejut, sejak kapan ia memegang pistol? Apakah itu sulap? Apakah Iris itu pesulap?

"Baiklah, Tuan Hilbert. Kalau kau mau aku jadi rekanmu.. lawan aku! Dan kalahkan aku!" Iris menantang Kanon dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kanon menghela nafas, ia pun berdiri, "Kau akan menyesal kalau melawanku sekarang, Nona Weisheit" katanya, "Kemampuanmu itu tidak sebanding dengan aku yang sudah terlatih!"

"Oh ya? Kenapa nggak dicoba?" sahut Iris dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"Hasilnya sudah diketahui, Nona Weisheit.." jawab Kanon yang masih tenang, "Kau akan kalah."

"JANGAN MEREMEHKAN AKU!" teriak Iris tiba-tiba, ia menembakkan peluru pertamanya namun Kanon menghindar dan tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakang gadis itu.

Kanon menangkap tangan Iris dan menjatuhkan pistolnya. Lalu Iris tak tinggal diam, ia segera memberontak dan berlari mengambil sebuah pedang yang dipajang di atas meja. Aku hanya kebingungan mencari cara untuk menghentikan mereka berdua. Kanon menembakkan peluru dari pistol yang tadi Iris pakai untuk menyerangnya. Namun dengan gesit Iris melindungi dirinya dengan tangkisan dari pedang yang ia gunakan.

"HEI kalian berdua ayo berhenti!" seruku, namun sia-sia, mereka tak mendengarkan aku. Aku pun mencoba berlindung di balik sofa.

PRANG! Jendela dan lampu gantung pecah akibat tembakan peluru. Suasana seperti ini membuatku merinding. Apakah para Hunter dan Blade Children akan terus seperti ini? Apakah saat tiba waktu aku mati aku akan mempertahankan hidupku seperti ini?

Aku yang masih berkutat dalam pikiranku terkejut karena Iris tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia kembali memegangi dadanya, namun Kanon menganggap itu adalah suatu kesempatan bagus untuk melumpuhkan Iris. Ia menodongkan pistol itu ke arah Iris. Kini keadaan Iris terdesak.

"Sudah aku bilang aku akan menang, Nona Weisheit!" katanya, "Nah.. Sekarang aku harap kau bisa tidur dulu."

"Khh…" Iris menatapnya tajam dan ia mencoba bergerak, namun tenaganya sudah habis. Ia tak bisa melawan lagi.

DOR! Terdengar suara peluru ditembakkan. Iris dan Kanon sangat terkejut ketika melihatku menembakkan peluru dari pistol yang sebenarnya telah aku pegang dari tadi. Pistol yang Kanon genggam pun terjatuh akibat peluru dari pistolku.

"Hi-Hizumi!"

"Kau…"

"…Nee~ Kanon-kun… Kenapa kau sangat menyukai kucing?" tanyaku yang malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pistol masih aku genggam di tangan kananku.

Kanon terbelalak ketika kucing kesayangannya telah ada di tangan kiriku. Ia tahu maksudku bertanya seperti itu. Kemudian ia malah membantu Iris untuk berdiri. Aku pun menghela nafas dengan lega. Sebenarnya, untuk apa aku mengancamnya dengan cara memalukan seperti ini?

"Aku mengerti, Hizumi-kun!" katanya, "Jangan kau apa-apakan si Manis itu! Aku pun tidak akan mencelakai Nona Weisheit." Lanjutnya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, Kanon-kun!" aku pun melepaskan 'si Manis' dan berjalan ke arah mereka berdua yang ada di depanku. Aku menyapu pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan yang kini porak-poranda akibat kelakuan liar mereka. "mooo~ padahal aku juga ingin ikutan main dengan kalian!" keluhku.

"Hizumi… kamu…" Iris menatapku dengan takut, ia pun tahu kalau kini auraku berbeda. Bagaimana pun aku memang seorang yang akan menjadi Devil.

Aku tersenyum pada gadis yang sedikit takut padaku kini. Aku segera menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Ini aneh, aku melakukannya dengan begitu saja, "Yaah~ Saat ini kalau Irisan bawang selamat itu sudah cukup bagiku~" kataku sedikit usil, "Nee.. Kanon-kun~ Kami akan bekerja sama denganmu, tetapi sayang, yang akan membunuhmu diakhir nanti adalah aku!"

Kanon pun tersenyum, "Oke kalau itu maumu." Sahutnya, "Kalau begitu urusanku sudah selesai. Nona Weisheit, terima kasih telah menemaniku latihan." Lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu berlatih?" seru Iris, "Hizumi lepaskan aku!" perintahnya padaku.

"Tidak mau~ Habis nanti Iris pasti berbuat yang macam-macaam~" kataku sambil tersenyum pada gadis yang ada di dalam dekapanku kini.

"Yaah.. kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Ayo Manis!" kata Kanon yang memanggil kembali kucing kesayangannya itu, "Kita bertemu lagi nanti Hizumi-kun~"

Aku masih terus memandangi pemuda pecinta kucing itu. Ia terus pergi dan akhirnya menghilang di ambang pintu. Aku bernafas lega karena ia tidak jadi membuat Iris masuk rumah sakit lagi. Bahaya. Kini aku membuang pistol yang sedari tadi aku genggam di tanganku. Degupan jantung Iris yang cepat kini sudah kembali normal dan nampaknya ia tak sadarkan diri akibat kelelahan.

"Nah.. aku harus membawa Tuan putriku ini ke kamarnya~" kataku yang segera menggendong Iris dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Beberapa maid yang datang segera membereskan ruangan yang seperti kapal pecah itu.

.

.

Iris memandangiku dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan. Aku pun begitu, mungkin aku tidak akan melihatnya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Kiyotaka memberiku perintah agar aku kembali ke Jepang. Kini kami ada di bandara, Iris mengantarkan kepulanganku. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bermain bersamanya dan menemaninya. Lagi pula sendirian di dalam mansion sebesar itu pun pasti bosan.

"Hizumi…" panggilnya lirih.

"Ahaha Kamu seperti bukan Irisan bawang seperti biasanya~" kataku mencoba menggodanya, "Tenang saja Irisan bawaangku~ Aku pasti akan kembali pada dirimuu~" lanjutku.

"Apa-apaan itu?" katanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah, "Kau kira aku barang apa? Siapa yang mengharapkan kau balik lagi ke sini?"

"Mooo! Jahat!" kataku yang pura-pura marah padanya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak mempan bagi Iris yang dingin pada siapa saja. Walaupun begitu, aku bisa mengetahui sifat aslinya dalam 2 bulan ini.

"Aku hanya pergi tuk sementaraaa~ bukan tuk meninggalkanmu selamaanya~ aku pasti kan kembali pada dirimu, tapi kau jangan naaakal~ aku pasti kembaaaali~" aku pun bernyanyi dengan nada buruk untuk mencuri perhatian Iris.

"Apaan itu? Kurasa kau lebih cocok bermain Harmonika dari pada bernyanyi!" protes Iris dengan sedikit tawa.

"kalau begitu, aku akan bermain harmonika untukmu~ Nee~ Irisan bawang mau aku mainkan lagu apa?" tanya aku sambil merogoh kantong jaketku.

"….Jangan pergi.." bisik Iris.

"Hee? Kau bilang apa?" tanya aku heran, "Kalau begitu aku yang tentukan aja ya? Gimana kalau _Kakuteru_?"

Iris tidak menjawab, maka dari itu aku segera memainkan lagu tersebut. Tapi saat permainanku akan sampai pada puncaknya, Iris tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku yang terkejut malah menjatuhkan Harmonika kesayanganku. Iris memelukku dengan erat. Aku menghela nafasku dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku senang dipeluk olehnya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan yang manis aku rasakan dari gadis berambut merah muda itu. Iris mengecup pipiku dengan lembut.

"I-Iris?" tanyaku yang heran, pipiku pun berubah jadi merah.

"Kenapa? Itu ciuman sampai jumpa yang biasa orang sini berikan pada sahabatnya…" jawab Iris dengan santai.

"Ta-Tapi di Jepang nggak gitu!" sahut aku yang kini gugup, "Mooo! Ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis menciumku!" lanjutku.

"Jangan kege-eran kau Hizumi!" sahut Iris dengan pedas, "Tuh pesawatnya udah mau jalan~ hush huus!"

"mooo! Aku diusir!" keluhku, aku pun segera beranjak sambil melambaikan ke arahnya.

"Hizumi! Sampai jumpa!" seru Iris padaku.

"Yaaa! Sampai jumpaaa!" kataku yang menoleh pada gadis itu.

Yaa.. Aku percaya aku dan Iris akan bertemu lagi nanti. Lagi pula perjalanan melawan Kiyotaka baru saja dimulai! Tak akan ada yang bisa seenaknya mempermainkan nasib seseorang! Kiyotaka, aku tak akan mati seperti yang kau rencanakan itu!

.

.

**Uwoooo~ chapter 4 seleeesai~ asiiik~ ahaha maaf saja kalau di awal cerita kali ini agak mmmm… gitu deh ._.) bukan aku yang buat lho! Itu pikirannya Kousuke yang lolicon itu! Nyahaha XD #buagh neee~ udah aaaah sampai jumpa di chapter 5~ bubyeeeee~ XD XD**

**Hizumi : a-aku… aku… aku lihat Iris hanya memakai..  
>Iris : GYAAA! Jangan dibahaas! Jangaaaan! *blush*<br>Hizumi : …. *malah mikir yang iya-iya*  
>Ayumu : dasar setan mesum! *ngegetok Hizumi*<strong>

**Ahaha oke Hizumi jadi OOC paraaah ==") gomen neee! Bagi yang suka sama Hizumi.. maaf.. maaaaaf.. maaaf! *sujud sembah***

**Kanon : lagi-lagi… gue OOC banget *death glare*  
>Hizumi : tenang Kanon, kau tidak sendirian! Aku juga OOC parah ==")a<strong>

**Ja Ne Readeeers~ Reviewnya dimohon reviewnyaa~ *puppy eyes***

**.**


	5. Rache 5 : The Beginning of the war

**Yoooo! Ryoko Konoe balik lagi! Nggak kerasa udah chapter 5! Sesuatu! XD XD kyahahaha~ lalu di chapter ini aku akan pakai Normal POV! Nyahahaha POV cowok itu susah! Aku nggak bisa, soalnya aku ini perempuaaan~ fufufufu~ #plak sebenarnya sih itu cuman alesan aja =w=)b yo' ah! Dari pada makin gaje lanjut aja yuuuk~ fufufufu.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Eita Mizuno und Kyo Shirodaira**

**Warning : OOC banget! OC, miss-typo, gaje, OOT etc**

**.**

**Meine Rache**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna mint itu menunggu dengan tenang di sebuah bandara. Ia sesekali melihat jam tangan perak yang ia kenakan. Sebuah senyuman tergambar manis di wajahnya yang terlihat sangat senang itu. Ia kembali duduk dengan manis dan matanya menyapu ke seluruh sudut ruangan, dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai. Sang gadis berjalan tepat ke arah pemuda itu. Dengan gembira, sang pemuda berdiri dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Iris! Akhirnya kau tiba juga! Kau tahu aku sudah menunggu sejam lebih, dan terasa sangat lama~" ucap sang pemuda riang.

Gadis yang bernama Iris itu hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau tidak berubah, Hizumi" kata Iris sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"masa sih? Aku bertambah tinggi lho!" sahut pemuda yang bernama Hizumi itu.

"….terserah" kata Iris menanggapi dengan dingin.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau aku antar ke _mansion_mu?" tanya Hizumi, "Kau tahu? Aku sudah kangen banget nih sama kamu!" lanjutnya.

"Kalau gitu bawakan barang-barangku!" perintah Iris yang malah berjalan meninggalkan Hizumi di belakangnya.

"Haaai, Iris-ojou-sama!" sahut Hizumi yang kemudian membawa kedua koper yang ada di depannya itu.

Hizumi mengikuti Iris yang berjalan di depannya. Ia tersenyum ketika menangkap basah Iris melirik ke arahnya. Walau sikap Iris pada Hizumi itu dingin, namun sesungguhnya gadis itu hanya seorang gadis yang lemah. Hizumi tahu kalau Iris hanya memakai _topeng _bila ada di dekatnya. Iris ingin dianggap sebagai seorang gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Mungkin, masa lalunya yang kelam membuat dirinya tak mau dikasihani oleh siapapun.

Keduanya memasuki sebuah taksi yang Hizumi panggil tadi. Setelah memberi tahu tujuan mereka, taksi pun berjalan. Iris hanya diam selama di perjalanan, sementara Hizumi berbicara panjang lebar pada gadis yang sesungguhnya ia kagumi itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan halaman sebuah _mansion_. Mereka pun turun dan kembali berjalan. Mereka berjalan melalui sebuah taman bunga yang ada di sebelah _mansion _tersebut. Kebanyakan bunga-bunga itu berjenis sama, yaitu bunga yang bernama sama dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Seorang maid telah menunggu di depan _mansion_, Ia kemudian membungkuk dan memberi salam.

"Iris-sama. Selamat datang!" ucap maid itu.

Iris tersenyum pada sang maid dan berkata, "terima kasih, Yuzu!"

Yuzu, sang maid, mengambil alih barang bawaan Iris yang sedari tadi Hizumi bawa. Ketiganya pun memasuki _mansion_ yang cukup besar, milik gadis Jerman itu. Hizumi menyapu seluruh ruang tamu yang dihiasi oleh beberapa lukisan besar dan berbagai macam bunga yang membuat ruang tamu yang besar itu menjadi manis. Dalam hati sang pemuda bermanik emas itu berbicara _Iris memang orang kaya!_ Hizumi kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa, ia sedang menunggu Iris yang merapikan barang bawaannya di kamar gadis Jerman itu.

"Haaah… padahal waktu aku pulang ke Jepang tiga tahun yang lalu, Iris mencium pipiku, kok sekarang dia dingin lagi ya?" kata Hizumi dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"Kamu bilang apa? Coba katakan sekali lagi!" ucap seorang gadis yang tahu-tahu ada di belakang Hizumi.

"Iriiiis!" seru Hizumi yang terkejut, "Kau itu seperti hantu yang datang dan pergi nggak dijemput!" lanjut Hizumi yang segera menutup mulutnya.

"Aku… Apa? Hizumi?" Iris nampaknya kesal dengan ucapan Hizumi itu, "Kau samakan aku dengan hantu?" lanjut Iris yang segera berjalan menghampiri pemuda berdialek Kansai itu.

"Eh? Bukaan! Kau salah dengar, maksudku kau cantik seperti bunga Iris ini~" sahut Hizumi yang memutar balikkan fakta. Lalu senyuman khasnya itu melebar ketika melihat Iris berwajah merah. "Kau itu _tsundere_ sekali yaaa~"

"ukh… Hizumi… _korosu_!" kata Iris yang kemudian bermaksud untuk memukul Hizumi dengan tangannya itu.

Namun, dengan sigap Hizumi menahannya lalu tersenyum senang, "kau mau memelukku yaa? Sini sini kupeluk~"

"Hi….Zu….Mi…." sahut Iris yang benar-benar jengkel mendengar ledekan Hizumi untuknya, "KAU ITU!"

"eiits! Tunggu! Kau benar-benar mau membantu Kiyotaka-sama?" tanya Hizumi yang kembali membuat suasana menjadi serius.

Iris kemudian menarik tangannya yang Hizumi genggam. Iris memperhatikan wajah Hizumi yang kembali serius itu. "Nggak ada jalan lain kalau aku ingin membalas dendamku pada bocah Hilbert itu." Jawab Iris dengan mata yang dingin.

"tapi... Iris.." sahut Hizumi sedikit ragu.

Iris terdiam, ia memandangi Hizumi dengan mata yang sebenarnya memancarkan kesedihan, "… Aku tahu itu, Hizumi" sahutnya dengan nada yang bergetar. "Kiyotaka-sama hanya memperalatku…"

"Iris… lupakan saja dendammu itu, bukankah akan lebih indah jika kau memaafkan Kanon Hilbert?" kata Hizumi memberi saran.

"Hizumi…. Aku tidak bisa…Rasa dendam ini sudah menyelimuti hatiku.. walaupun... sebenarnya aku takut.. aku takut untuk membalaskan dendamku… aku" kata Iris mengakui apa yang sedang ia rasakan, "tapi… aku harus melakukannya… Hizumi" Gadis itu menangis di depan Hizumi.

"Kau itu, ternyata masih sama seperti yang dulu! Dasar! Kalau bersamaku kau tidak perlu mengenakan topeng aku-gadis-yang-kuat, dong!" protes Hizumi yang kemudian memeluk Iris dengan lembut.

"Iya… Aku hanya seorang gadis lemah.." sahut Iris yang masih menangis.

Hizumi tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut Iris, "Karena kau lemah, aku akan selalu bersamamu, Irisan bawang~"

Iris terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Hizumi. Kemudian, gadis itu menatap Hizumi dengan tajam, walaupun matanya menjadi sembab akibat menangis. Hizumi hanya tertawa karena ia memang bermaksud menghentikan tangisan Iris. Namun, mungkin caranya salah.

"KAU! Suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Iris pedas.

"Awwww~ mau dong dibunuh sama Iris dengan cintanya~" sahut Hizumi yang kembali meledek.

Iris benar-benar jengkel pada sahabatnya itu, "Hizumi…. Kau itu… ukh" sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Iris memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit itu. Wajahnya perlahan pucat dan membuat Hizumi khawatir.

"Irisan bawang kenapa?" katanya dengan sangat terkejut, "Sebentar, aku ambilkan obatmu!" lanjutnya, kemudian ia menyuruh Iris duduk dulu sementara ia segera berlari ke kamar Iris yang tak jauh dari ruangan itu.

Iris berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berat, "penyakit ini… merepotkan saja…" keluh Iris yang menidurkan tubuhnya secara perlahan di sofa.

Selang beberapa detik, Hizumi telah kembali dengan berlari, ia membawa beberapa obat-obatan yang harus diminum oleh sang gadis bermata merah muda itu. Di belakang Hizumi sudah ada Yuzu yang membawakan segelas air.

"Iris, ayo diminum!" perintah Hizumi yang membantu Iris kembali duduk. Kemudian ia menyodorkan beberapa butir obat-obatan itu.

Tanpa menjawab Iris segera mengambilnya dan menelan obat-obatan itu yang tidak seragam bentuknya. "terima kasih Hizumi, Yuzu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, _ojou-sama_" ucap Yuzu sopan, sang maid pun segera pergi dengan membawa obat-obatan tadi dan gelas yang tadinya penuh berisi air.

"Ini akibat kau menangis!" sahut Hizumi yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Iris.

Iris mendelik ke arah Hizumi, "Kau kira siapa yang memancingku menangis?"sahut Iris yang tak mau kalah.

"Itu karena aku kangen melihat wajah Iris yang sedang menangis~ ahahaha" kata Hizumi yang kembali membuat Iris memasang wajah bete.

"Hizumi… kudengar Kanon Hilbert itu, bersekolah di Tsukiyomi Gakuen kan?" tanya Iris yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ya.. Itu benar.. Ah iya, kudengar kau terus membantu Kanon ya? Walaupun kau membencinya~"sahut Hizumi yang malah bertanya balik.

"Mau nggak mau." Sahut Iris yang berhenti sejenak, "Bukankah Hizumi yang mengiyakan kalau kita akan membantunya?"

"haaaai~ itu benaaar~." Jawab Hizumi.

"tapi sayang, Kanon sudah berhenti melakukan perburuan Blade Children itu, kan?" kembali Iris mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Itu benar. Itu semua karena Kanon telah dikalahkan oleh Ayumu." Jawab Hizumi seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Iris.

"Ayumu…?" tanya Iris pada Hizumi.

"Iya.. adik Kiyotaka itu lho~ yang katanya akan membunuhku nanti~" jawab Hizumi sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"Hizumi… Apa kau akan terus bersamaku?" tanya Iris ragu.

Hizumi tersenyum, ia kemudian menggenggam tangan gadis yang sangat dekat dengannya itu, "aku tidak akan main-main padamu Iris, aku akan terus bersamamu dan akan terus melindungimu."

"terima kasih, Hizumi." Jawab Iris yang kini merasa lega.

"Naaaah~ Irisan bawaang~ sudah saatnya aku pulang." Kata Hizumi yang kemudian berdiri.

"_souka_… kau akan kembali lagi kan?"

"….Kau sebegitu kangennya ya sama aku? Irisan bawang benar-benar _tsundere_ sekali yaaa~"

"J-JANGAN MELEDEKKU! KAU MAU PULANG 'KAN? SANA PERGI! "

"nyuuu… aku diusir…" sahut Hizumi yang pura-pura sedih itu, "Ya sudah! Irisang bawang~ sampai jumpa di Tsukiyomi gakuen ya!" lanjutnya.

Iris hanya memandangi pemuda yang merupakan _the next devil _itu. Ia kembali memutar otak untuk menyingkirkan beberapa sumber masalah baru yang bertebaran disekitar para Blade Children. Kini tugasnya berbeda, Kiyotaka menyuruhnya untuk melindungi Blade Children tanpa diketahui oleh Blade Children. Selain itu, Kiyotaka memperbolehkannya untuk membalaskan dendam Iris pada pemuda inggris yang bernama Kanon Hilbert itu. Tetapi di lain pihak, Iris tetap bersekongkol dengan pemuda London itu.

"Aku ini… hunter yang malah memburu para hunters… ahahaha"

"Yang benar saja… sumber masalah terbesarkan Blade Children…"

.

.

"Namaku Iris Antouniousse. Aku pindahan dari Jerman, salam kenal semuanya." Kata Iris memperkenalkan diri, ia tersenyum pada seluruh siswa/I yang sekelas dengannya kini. Matanya tertuju pada pemuda yang terkejut ketika melihatnya.

Wali kelas yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Iris pun berkata, "nah anak-anak, apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Antouniousse-san?"

"Aku buu! Akuu!" seru seorang pemuda yang ada di hadapan Iris, "Antouniousse-san! Apakah kamu sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanya pemuda itu yang mendapat seruan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Iris tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Kalau pacar aku belum punya." Jawabnya.

"Asiiik! Kalau begitu aku bisa daftar!"

"woooo!"

Dan sesi tanya jawab itu pun berlanjut. Iris dengan tenang menjawab semua pertanyaan teman-teman barunya. Setelah itu, ia pun dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang wali kelas. Ia duduk di dekat jendela dan di samping seorang pemuda bermanik coklat yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Pemuda itu sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Iris.

"Lama tak jumpa, Tuan Hilbert!" kata Iris memberi salam, "Nampaknya rencanamu itu digagalkan oleh _the next god_ itu ya?" lanjutnya.

Kanon Hilbert, ya pemuda itulah yang duduk di sebelah Iris sekarang, "Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi." Jawabnya, "Aku cukup kaget, bukankah kau berumur 16 tahun? Seharusnya kau satu tingkat di bawahku, ahaha" lanjutnya ramah.

Iris tersenyum kecil, "Kalau soal itu.. ini sudah ada dalam scenario Kiyotaka-sama, Tuan Hilbert!"

"Ternyata begitu…" sahut Kanon menanggapi. "Kalau kau sudah bergerak sampai di sini, berarti cerita yang dibuat Kiyotaka-sama akan mencapai puncaknya." Lanjut Kanon.

Iris mengangguk, "Ya! Cepat atau lambat kau akan keluar dari permainan ini, Tuan Hilbert." Kata Iris dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Nona Weisheit!" sahut Kanon.

.

.

Hizumi tengah menunggu Iris di atap sekolah. Kali ini ia tidak ikut Ayumu ke ruang klub Koran yang diketuai oleh Hiyono. Perlawanan dirinya dengan Iris untuk mematahkan scenario Kiyotaka akan dimulai dari sini. Hizumi akan mencoba melumpuhkan pergerakkan para Blade Children serta mendesak Ayumu. Saat itu, ia yakin bahwa ia bisa menang dari Kiyotaka. Walaupun harapannya sangat kecil.

"Hizumi!" panggil seseorang dari belakang pemuda berambut mint itu.

Hizumi menoleh ke arah belakang, matanya berbinar ketika melihat sebuah tempat bekal yang dibawa oleh gadis bermanik merah muda itu, "Iriiiisaaan baawang~ itu _bento_ untukku?" tanya Hizumi girang.

"Eh?.. Iya, kita makan sama-sama ya!" ajak Iris yang segera mengambil posisi duduk.

Hizumi pun mengikutinya. Keduanya pun menyantap makanan yang dibawa oleh Iris sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Saat suapan terakhir yang sudah diambil oleh Iris di sendoknya, tiba-tiba Hizumi segera menyambar makanan itu di saat Iris akan memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sehingga tak sengaja wajah keduanya begitu dekat.

"Hizumi kebiasaan!" protes Iris yang tak suka kebiasaan sahabatnya itu.

Hizumi hanya tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanan itu, "Biarin ajaa~ Irisan bawangkan baaik~" sahutnya.

"Mau sampai kapan posisi kalian seperti itu?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka.

"Kanon-kun!" seru Hizumi yang terkejut ketika melihat Ayumu di belakang Kanon.

Ayumu menatap Hizumi dengan tatapan curiga, "tak aku sangka kau memiliki kenalan hunter, ya Hizumi." Kata Ayumu.

"ahaha itulah aku~ hebaatkan Ayumu?" sahut Hizumi yang langsung berdiri.

Iris pun berdiri mengikuti Hizumi, "Jadi kamu adiknya Kiyotaka-sama, ya?" gadis itu menatap dingin ke arah Ayumu yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Dewa generasi selanjutnya yang akan menyelamatkan Blade Children ya?" lanjutnya Iris, "lalu demi menyempurnakan semua itu kau akan membunuh Setan generasi berikutnya yaitu, Hizumi."

"Itu benar nona, kudengar namamu Iris Antouniousse ya? Sayangnya itu bukan nama aslimu." Sahut Ayumu dengan tetap tenang.

"Dengar Adiknya Kiyotaka-sama! Aku tidak akan membiarkan scenario kakakmu berjalan dengan lancar begitu saja!" Iris mencoba memperingati Ayumu, "Permainan yang sesungguh baru akan dimulai, lho! Bersiaplah!"

"lakukan sesukamu Nona. Aku ke sini mau menjemput Hizumi, dia telah mencuri buku cetak bahasa inggrisku." Sahut Ayumu yang membuat Iris merasa tak nyaman, "Hei kau alien berlogat kansai! Kembalikan buku cetakku!"

**A/N : Iris pasti melek tuh ==")a so deeeep banget deeh~**

"Moo! Ayumu pelit! Lagi pula aku hanya meminjamnya!" sahut Hizumi yang segera mengeluarkan buku cetak milik Ayumu dari balik gakurannya. "nih!" Hizumi pun melempar buku cetak tersebut dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Ayumu.

"Ja!" kata Ayumu yang segera pergi dari sana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua berbuat semau kalian!" katanya sambil pergi.

"Menyebalkan! Aku tak suka dengannya!" gerutu Iris yang segera bersandar ke dinding.

"Ahahaha Irisan bawang~ Ayumu memang seperti itu~" sahut Hizumi yang mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian berdua!" panggil Kanon yang masih ada di sana.

"Ada apa, tuan Hilbert?" tanya Iris dengan ketus.

"Sekarang, aku akan melindungi rekan-rekanku! Aku tahu Nona Weisheit, kau takkan memburu para Hunter saja tetapi kami para Blade Children juga!" kata Kanon dengan wajah yang serius.

Iris menghela nafas dan tersenyum licik pada Kanon, "Kau berubah, Tuan Hilbert! Ya kau benar, aku tak akan tinggal diam. Blade Children akan aku musnahkan dengan tanganku ini!"

"Ya, kita kihat siapa yang paling kuat dalam pertarungan kali ini!" sahut Kanon yang segera meninggalkan Hizumi dan Iris.

Iris pun hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap langit. Matanya kembali memancarkan kesedihan dan Hizumi tahu itu. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang tidak menampakkan kesengsaraan yang sebenarnya ia pendam. Sampai saat ini, mereka berdua belum bisa keluar dari kegelapan yang sangat dalam itu.

"Irisan bawaang~ jangan sedih lagi doong!" kata Hizumi menyemangati, Iris yang sedari tadi melamun pun memandangi Hizumi, "Kenapa Irisan bawang?" Hizumi pun menghamipiri Iris yang masih terus menatapnya.

Semakin dekat dan dekat. Hizumi tahu saat itu, sepasang mata yang sedang ia amati adalah mata yang sangat menyedihkan. Mata yang menggambarkan seberapa dirinya kesepian dan seberapa lemahnya dirinya itu. Mungkin, harapan itu semakin pupus dari dirinya. Padahal beberapa tahun yang lalu, Iris yang Hizumi lihat adalah gadis yang percaya pada harapan. Namun, beberapa kali ia mencoba agar bisa keluar dari lingkaran penderitaan ini, beberapa kali pula ia merasakan kegagalan dan kegagalan itu membuat dirinya semakin terpuruk.

Hizumi semakin dekat dengan posisi Iris. Kira-kira hanya beberapa senti. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut pipi Iris yang seketika merona merah. Iris hanya terdiam dan seperti terhipnotis saat ia menatap sepasang mata keemasan milik Hizumi . Mata itu, mata itu seperti mengetahui semua hal yang Iris punya. Kesenangan. Kesedihan serta kelemahannya.

"Iris.. daijoubu… aku di sini untukmu" kata Hizumi yang kemudian menarik Iris ke dalam dekapannya.

.

.

**Gyaaaaaaaaa! Ettou… aku lebih suka Hizumi yang umur 13 tahun! Yang udah 16 tahun nyeremin! Dx Dx gyaaa! #digampar.**

**Hizumi : e-e-eeeeh? Itu apa-apaan? Apa-apaaan? Dx udah di chapter sebelumnya aku dikatai ecchi! Di sini aku dibuat kayak cowok yang… yang.. KENAPA AKU SELALU OOC HAH?  
>Ayumu : tabah ya Hizumi, Author mau merusak imagemu di depan umum.<br>Kanon : Mau bagaimana lagi, tampangmu itu mendukung jadi peran cowok yang seperti itu.  
>Hizumi : APA YANG KAU MAKSUD 'SEPERTI ITU', KANON? DX DX<strong>

**Tanyakan saja pada Eyes yang bergoyaang~ *Author dikutuk Yuri Oohara* nyahahaha oke di sini romancenya makin menjadi-jadi~ dan ceritamya makin nggak jelas KYAHAHAHA *ketawa ala witch* Habis mau bagaimana lagi Hizumi~ sekarang gantian, kamu yang aku rusak imagenya di depan readers~ kan waktu itu Kanon itu pernah kyahahaha #plak**

**Ah udahan aaah~ untuk chapter berikutnya aku kembali pake Hizumi's POV aja deh =w=) ternyata lebih lancar kalau pakai yang itu~ fufufu Ja Ne Readers~ jangan lupa reviewnyaaa~ X)**


	6. Rache 6 : The Devilish kiss

**Yoooo! Cerita ini mencapai puncaknya! Eh tapi puncak maceeet kalau liburan! #plak tapi aku tahu! Sebagai Ryoko konoe aku tahu! Cerita ini abaaal sangaaat~ XD makin nggak keliatan inti ceritanya apa~ fufufufu~ pengen cepet ditamatin aja (~=w=)~ caapek! #plak aku emang gak bakat dalam fandom ini~ gomen ne readers~ gomen ne para chara~ *bows* oke~ chapter ini kembali pake Hizumi's POV! Oke ayo kita muuulai~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Eita Mizuno und Kyo Shirodaira  
>Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi, OC, OOT, miss-typo, gaje, Hizumi's POV campur Normal POV etc<strong>

**.**

**Meine Rache**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendekap gadis yang lemah ini dengan lembut. Memandanginya seperti semakin ingin rasanya aku memilikinya lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Namun kurasa itu tak mungkin. Iris pun bersandar didadaku. Sepertinya ia nyaman seperti ini, tapi perasaanku sudah tak dapat dibohongi lagi. Bertahun-tahun aku menahannya dan ingin mengabaikannya tetapi tak bisa. Aku mencintai Iris. Walaupun aku tahu, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mencintai seseorang sama seperti kakakku. Ia adalah seorang ayah dari semua Blade Children dan tidak memiliki cinta, mungkin karena itu ia dijuluki The Devil.

"Hizumi…" panggil Iris dengan suara lirih padaku.

Aku tetap membisu. Aku ingin terus seperti ini dan tak memikirkan nasibku yang akan berakhir dengan naas. Saat ini, pikiranku hanya memikirkan gadis yang aku cintai. Seorang _devil_ sepertiku jatuh cinta dengan seorang malaikat yang telah jatuh dari 'surga'. Sayapnya yang dulu putih bersih kini berubah menjadi hitam. Ia memilih untuk bersamaku dan meminta perlindungan dariku.

"Iris, aku ingin terus seperti ini.." bisikku di telinga Iris dengan lembut.

Nampaknya Iris hanya bisa diam dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Tak seperti biasanya, ia hanya diam dan tak menolak aku peluk seperti ini. Setidaknya saat ini, Iris menunjukkan sisi dari dirinya yang ingin dimanja oleh orang lain. Andaikan Iris mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku. Mungkin aku pun sangat senang. Tapi, mana mungkin Iris mencintaiku yang merupakan _The next devll_. Seorang pemuda yang merupakan _cloning_ dari Yaiba Mizushiro.

Terdengar bel yang menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai kembali. Iris buru-buru mendorongku pelan agar tak meneruskannya. Ia segera merapikan tempat bekalnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkanku tanpa berbicara apapun denganku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggodanya seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan. Aku pun segera kembali ke kelasku saat Iris sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"moo! Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?~" gerutuku sambil berjalan cepat menuju ruang kelas, "Siaal!" seruku sambil memasuki ruang kelas.

Terlihat Ayumu yang sedang membaca buku memperhatikanku. Saat ini aku butuh teman untuk berbagi cerita, untung saja sekarang adalah jam pelajaran bebas. Aku bisa menuju meja Ayumu untuk bertukar pikiran.

"Aaaayumu!" panggilku pada pemuda bermanik coklat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ayumu padaku, seperti biasa singkat dan jelas.

Aku pun menghela nafas untuk menanyakan hal yang tabu untuk ditanyakan oleh seorang _Devil _sepertiku,"Apa Ayumu pernah menyukai seorang gadis?"

"Haaah? Untuk apa kau bertanya padaku mengenai hal itu?" sahut Ayumu yang malah keheranan.

"yaa… mungkin kau mau bertukar cerita denganku!" jawabku sambil cengar-cengir ke arahnya.

"sepertinya.." Ayumu pun hanya merespon seadanya.

Aku mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan, "Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

"seorang wanita yang sudah mempunyai suami" kata Ayumu yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"hee… maksudmu Madoka-nee-san?" kataku mencoba menebak.

"Ap-? Jangan sebut namanya di sini!" Ayumu terlihat _blushing_. Kemudian ia memukulku dengan buku cetak bahasa inggris.

"gomeen~" kataku sambil meringis kesakitan, "Kukira kau menyukai gadis berkepang itu~"

"Haaah?" respon Ayumu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kuartikan.

Aku pun menyampaikan maksud mengapa aku menanyakan hal itu. Ayumu pun mengerti bahwa aku sedang menaruh hati pada seorang gadis. Aku pun mencurahkan semua unek-unek yang ada di kepalaku itu. Lalu, Ayumu hanya merespon dengan malas-malasan, namun ia terus mendengarkan aku bercerita.

"Jadi… hunter yang bernama Iris itu ya?" tanya Ayumu, aku hanya mengangguk pelan, "Nyatakan saja perasaanmu.."

"Eh?" mendengar hal itu wajahku tiba-tiba panas, "Kau serius?" tanyaku lagi.

Ayumu mendengus sebal,"palingan kamu ditolak sama perempuan salju itu." Jawabnya.

"TEGAAA! Kau kejam pada temanmu sendiri!" protesku sambil membuang wajahku.

"kapan aku menganggapmu sebagai teman? Kau kan musuhku!" sahut Ayumu sambil tersenyum senang.

"cih! Terseraaaah!" kataku seraya beranjak dari tempat duduk Ayumu.

.

.

Hari ini giliran aku yang belanja ke supermarket untuk makan malam hari ini. Sementara Ayumu, ia masih ada urusan membantu para Blade Children. Boosan! Dari pada berbelanja lebih baik aku main ke mansionnya Iris! Dapat makan gratis pula! Dari pada harus membeli bahan makanan dengan uang sakuku!

**A/N : Hizumi… ngirit sih ngirit… tapi nggak segitunyaaa!**

Aku pun berniat memasuki supermarket yang ada di depanku. Tetapi, tak jauh dari tempatku, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh dan kudapati Iris tengah berlari setelah ia turun dari mobil jemputannya. Aku pun hanya bisa heran untuk apa dirinya datang ke sini.

"Hizumi!" panggilnya lagi, "Mau aku antar pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ahaha tak usah Irisan bawaang~ aku mau membeli bahan untuk makan malam.." jawabku sambil tertawa. Kini aku sadar gadis yang di depanku itu _blushing _saat aku tersenyum padanya. Aku pun malah mengingat kejadian tadi saat istirahat, membuatku berwajah merah seperti tomat.

"Hizumi sakit?" tanya Iris yang segera memeriksa suhu tubuhku.

"Eh? Ng-Nggak kok!" jawabku dengan gugup, "ettou… Irisan bawang mau menemani aku?"

"Berbelanja?" tanyanya, "baiklah."

"Asiiiik~ tapi bayarin yaah~" sahutku sambil menggoda dirinya.

"Nggak mau… kau punya uang saku sendiri kan?" sahut Iris ogah-ogahan.

"Hmmm.. bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua?" ajakku sambil melihat isi dompetku. Lagi pula Ayumu pasti akan pulang malam dan Aku pasti makan sendirian lagi.

Iris terlihat berfikir, ia bertopang dagu. Aku pun masih menunggu jawabannya. Kuharap, ia mengiyakan ajakanku. Lagian aku sudah lama tidak makan bersamanya. Senyuman tergambar di wajahku ketika Iris mengangguk tanda setuju. Spontan aku langsung menariknya pergi dari sana. Nampaknya ia sedikit terkejut.

"Nee~ kita mau ke mana? Makan di mana? Aku yang traktir~" kataku dengan riang.

Iris masih juga terdiam, ia malah memperhatikan tanganku yang masih menggenggam tangannya dari tadi dengan wajah yang merah dan semakin memerah. Lucunya, apa dia malu ya berpegangan tangan seperti ini? Tapi sejujurnya dadaku pun berdegup sangat kencang. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah makan yang khusus menyediakan sushi. Aku pun memesan dua paket sushi yang berbeda.

"ayo dimakaaan~" ucapku pada Iris.

"Jadi ini.. yang namanya sushi?" sahut Iris yang malah berbalik bertanya padaku. Aku pun menjawabnya hanya dengan mengangguk.

Iris pun mencoba memakannya menggunakan sumpit, ia sedikit kesusahan memakai benda tersebut. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia bisa memakai sendok-garpu atau garpu-pisau untuk memakan makanannya. Aku hanya tertawa ketika melihat Iris kesal karena sushi yang hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya jatuh ke piring lagi.

"sini-sini aku suaaapi~" kataku seraya mengambil satu potong sushi dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Iris, "kawaaaii neee~"

Iris menatapku tajam karena memaksanya untuk memamakan sushi yang aku suapi itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ini seperti kencan ya? Apakah hal ini juga ada dalam scenario Kiyotaka? Sepertinya sih nggak.

"nee~ Irisan bawaang~ jarang-jarang ya ada sahabat yang sedang kencan seperti kita~ hahaha~" kataku sambil tetap mengunyah sushi yang ada di mulutku.

"ke-kencan?" sahut Iris yang kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya, yaitu meminum lemon tea yang ia suka.

"Kenapa? Kau malu kalau menganggap ini kencan?" kataku seraya mengacak-acak rambut Iris yang duduk di depanku.

Nampaknya ia benar-benar malu, mungkin dari tadi gadis itu tidak memusingkan apa yang sedang kami lakukan. Ia pun memberontak dan memegangi tanganku, seperti biasa, Iris paling tidak suka kalau aku sudah mulai mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya itu.

"BAKA!" kata Iris pedas, ia pun membuang mukanya yang sudah berwarna merah seperti tomat itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan terus mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis manis yang sedang ngambek padaku. Tapi rasanya sekarang waktu yang tepat untukku untu bertanya sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang dari dulu aku ingin tanyakan padanya.

"Neee~ Irisan bawaang~ Bagimu itu… Aku itu seperti apa di matamu?" tanya diriku dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Iris yang sedang meminum lemon teanya lagi, malah menyemburkan teh tersebut ke arah wajahku. Alhasil wajahku kini basah dan berbau teh yang bercampur lemon. Gadis itu buru-buru mengelapi wajahku dengan tissue.

"Maafkan aku Hizumi! Ini gara-gara kamu menanyakan hal yang aneh!" kata Iris sembari mengelapi wajahku.

Aku hanya terdiam dan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat panik. Padahal yang aku tunggu itu jawabannya darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menangkap tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, aku pun menghentikan gerakannya dan segera menarik dirinya agar ikut bersamaku. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya, kudapati Iris sedikit ketakutan karena raut wajahku yang berubah.

"Hi-Hizumi! Kita mau ke mana? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" katanya sambil meronta agar aku melepaskannya.

Iris mengurunkan niatnya untuk memberontak lagi ketika aku tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia memilih diam dan mengikuti kemauanku. Aku masih menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan kami memasuki taman kota yang tak jauh dari rumah makan tadi. Dengan sedikit kasar aku memaksanya untuk duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di sana.

"Sa-sakit.." rintih Iris sambil memegangi tangannya.

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku agar wajahku sejajar dengan gadis itu. Karena terkejut, Iris berusaha memberi jarak agar wajahnya tak terlalu dekat denganku. Aku memegangi rantai penjaga ayunan tersebut dengan erat, mataku menembus masuk dan menyelami sepasang mata berwarna merah muda itu. Aku menyadari bahwa Iris saat itu ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar namun ia tak berani untuk memberikan perlawanan.

"Nee.. Iris.. aku serius bertanya tadi, kenapa kau tak menjawabnya?" tanyaku mengawali pembicaraan. Aku tetap mempertahankan posisiku seperti ini tak peduli dilihat oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Iris masih terus menatapku dengan rasa khawatir. Lalu, saat ia sudah merasa tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikannya dari mataku ini. Terdengar nafas Iris yang lembut dan membuatku semakin berdebar. Aku memperhatikan bibir mungil miliknya yang berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu padaku. Lalu, aku pun menyadari tangan kiri Iris yang sedari tadi memegangi dadanya sendiri, sepertinya detak jantungnya itu di atas normal. Lalu tangan kanannya meremas pelan rok pendek hitam yang ia kenakan. Aku semakin tak bisa mengontrol emosiku, aku ingin segera tahu jawabannya dari Iris.

"Jawab aku…" kataku dengan suara pelan, Aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah Iris. Dan memastikan kalau ia tak bisa lari lagi.

**A/N : Apa yang mau kau lakukan Hizumi? Iris itu OCku! OCkuuuuuu! Dx Dx  
>Hizumi : SITU YANG NULIS! *deathglare*<br>**

"…Hizumi aku…" akhirnya Iris pun angkat bicara, namun volume suaranya itu lebih kecil dari pada ketika ia berbicara biasanya. Terdengar pula suaranya bergetar, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya membuatnya takut seperti ini.

"Apa kau tak pernah melihatku sebagai laki-laki?" kataku sembari mengangkat wajahnya dengan salah satu tanganku. Iris memandangiku dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya lemah.

"Tentu aku menganggapmu seperti itu…" jawab Iris, ia menahan air matanya yang ingin terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya, "kalau tidak… untuk apa aku berdebar ketika Hizumi menyentuhku?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Lalu, Apa kau mempunyai perasaan lain terhadap diriku?"

"itu…" Iris kembali menunduk, tetapi tanganku menahannya agar ia tetap melihat ke arahku. Rasanya kalau seperti ini aku seperti laki-laki nakal saja.

"Iris… aku ingin memilikimu.." kataku jujur padanya, gadis yang dari tadi aku paksa agar melihatku itu terkejut. Tatapan matanya semakin melemah, ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Iris… Aku mencintaimu" kataku lagi.

"Hi-Hizumi…" Iris tersipu malu ketika mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan, "….Aku" lanjutnya. Kemudian tangan kanannya menyentuh wajahku, begitu lembut dan hangat, "Aku… juga mencintaimu" katanya.

Aku pun tersenyum senang dan segera menangkap bibir mungil gadis berambut merah muda itu. Memaksanya agar ia tak bernafas sejenak. Nampaknya ia terkejut saat aku menciumnya seperti ini. Kedua tangannya yang mungil memelukku erat, sehingga aku bisa mendengar detakan jantung Iris. Perlahan suhu tubuh kami pun menjadi sama. Panas dan semakin panas. Emosiku kini meluap. Saat aku tahu Iris tak bisa menahan nafasnya lebih lama lagi, aku melepaskan ciumanku. Kami berdua saling bertatapan. Saat itu, yang kami lakukan adalah mengatur kembali nafas kami.

**A/N : GYAAA! O/O) Apa yang aku lakukan? Dx Dx *Author pingsan*  
>Iris : APA-APAAN ITU? DX DX *goyang-goyang Hizumi*<br>Hizumi : *pingsan***

Kami masih terus bertatapan, mencoba memahami perasaan masing-masing. Tak peduli berapa waktu yang kami lewati. Namun, saat itu Iris melihat ke lain arah, aku pun segera mengikutinya. Di langit, terlihat matahari yang terbenam. Sungguh indah dan memberikan kesan yang romantis. Aku mencuri-curi pandang melihat wajah Iris yang masih memperhatikan _sunset _yang indah itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kagum dan terlihat senyuman kecil yang tergambar di wajahnya. Aku senang ketika melihatnya seperti itu, tanpa beban.

"Hizumi… lihat matahari terbenamnya cantik banget!" kata Iris sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum ketika ia menatapku dengan gembira, "Tapi aku lebih suka memandangimu~" sahutku sedikit menggombal, "cantiknya Sunset aja kalah sama kecantikan IrisKu~" lanjutku, aku pun mendapat hadiah dari dirinya, yaitu sebuah pukulan ringan di perutku, "ADAAAW~"

Gadis itu pun tertawa kecil. Namun terlihat sangat bahagia, wajahnya pun merona dan membuatnya bertambah manis di mataku. Tetapi, suasana yang sangat kami dambakan itu berubah ketika aku melihat sebuah pisau melayang ke arah kami. Buru-buru aku menarik Iris yang masih duduk di ayunan itu. Karena seimbanganku goyah, kami berdua pun terjatuh.

"Waaah~ maaf ya mengganggu kencan kalian~" kata seorang gadis berambut abu-abu yang dikuncir dua.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami di sini ditugaskan untuk membunuh Nona itu." Sambung seorang gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"AAAH! Lolita peledak dan gadis yang tak terlihat seperti seorang gadis!" seruku sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua, sementara Iris hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"JAGA BICARAMU, HIZUMI!" sahut gadis bermanik abu-abu itu, "Aku punya nama! Rio Takeuchi!" lanjutnya.

"Dan jangan memanggiku seperti itu, namaku Ryoko tau!" sambung Ryoko sambil menginjak-injak bumi.

"Heeei! Kalian berdua jangan terbawa emosi!" tegur seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tahu-tahu ada di depan aku dan Iris.

"Diam kau Kousuke!" sahut Ryoko yang segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Lupakan yang tadi, tapi kami di datang ke sini untuk menjalankan perintah dari Kiyotaka-sama dan sekaligus membantu Kanon!" ucap Rio yang mengeluarkan sebuah pistol di balik jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Apa maksud kalian?"seruku yang masih terus dalam posisi seperti ini, dan sepertinya kami berdua terdesak.

"Maksud kami itu, kami harus membunuh hunter yang bernama, Iris Antouniousse itu."

Aku dan Iris saling berpandangan. Jadi rencana Kiyotaka kali ini adalah membunuh Iris yang sengaja ia panggil ke Jepang? Aku pun merasa sangat kesal. Sekarang, Apa yang kami harus lakukan? Kami terdesak.

.

.

**Uwoooo~ Blade Children bergeraaaak! Blade children bergeraaaaak! Bagaimana ini? Dx Dx padahal scene romance-nya bagus banget itu! Kenapa mesti mereka dataaaang! Mana datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar lagi!**

**Kousuke : KAU KIRA KAMI JELANGKUNG?**

**Yaa, mungkin sejenis itu deeeh~ Nyahahaha~ Arigatou buat Yuri Oohara-sensei yang sudah kasih pencerahan dan ide buat akhir dari chapter yang ini! Makaaasih banyaaak! X) *hug Kanon* #plak BeTeWe! Itu Blade Children merusak suasana banget sih! Nyebelin banget deh! Sesuatu deh!**

**Rio : KAU KIRA SIAPA YANG NULIS?  
>Ryoko : MAU MEMBIARKAN MEREKA KISSU DUA KALI DULU HAH?<br>Kousuke : NGELIATNYA AJA BIKIN IRI TAHU!  
>Hizumi : Eh? Nggak muuungkin! Ryoko jangan asal bicara! *blush*<br>Iris : *kabur ke belakang Hizumi* *blush***

**Ya udah deh… dari pada makin digajein sama para Blade Children aku akhiri chapter kali ini~ X) bubye readers~ jangan lupa reviewsnya… Dx Dx *bows***

**Blade Children : SIAPA YANG MENGGAJE? AUTHOR SIALAAN! BAKAR DIA! *ngejar Author***

***Author kabur ke fandom lain***


	7. Rache 7 : Unpredictable Feeling

**Aaaaah~ Hallo ReadersKUH~ #plak neee... Minna gomen ne~ banyak yang protes ya Hizumi nyium Iris? XD kyahahaha lupakan karena sekarang sudah sampe chapter 7!  
><strong>

**Horeee! Akhirnya nyampe di chapter 7! Dalam waktu singkat desu QAQ)w ini sesuatu! Ternyata kalau dikerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan fokus pada satu hal bisa jadi seperti ini desu! XD XD Kyaaah~ Demo… sepertinya aku kurang maksimal ._.) ya udahlah biyaarin~ X3 Nah ayo kita lanjutin penderitaan Hizumi kyahahaha~ #plak Dia _Devil _yang menderitaaa~ XD**

**Kanon : seenggaknya gue bisa lolos dari penderitaan di cerita yang ini ._.)  
>Hizumi : Kanon enaaak! Kanon enaaak! *gelundungan*<br>Iris : *jitak Hizumi* Jangan kebanyakan OOC terus, Air putih! ==")a**

**Kyahaha gomen ne~ Hizumi aku bikin OOC paraaah~ fufufu habis mau bagaimana lagi, aku bingung kalau chara Hizumi yang baik dan benar itu bagaimana ._.) sudahlaaah~ XD Ayo lanjut! Cicipi yaa readers~ *sujud sembah***

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Eita Mizuno und Kyo Shirodaira  
>Warning : OOC pake banget, OC, OOT, miss-typo, gaje, Hizumi's POV pake campur Normal POV etc<strong>

**.**

**Meine Rache**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Iris terus menghindar dari peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan oleh para Blade Children itu. Sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tak diincar, mereka bertiga benar-benar mengepung Iris dan membuat gadis itu terdesak. Tanpa senjata, Iris tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya mencoba menghindar dan tak berniat melawan ketiga Blade Children tersebut. Namun, cepat atau lambat Iris tak bisa bergerak dengan lincah lagi karena penyakitnya.

"Cih! Tiga lawan satu itu nggak sebanding tahu!" protesku sambil berlari ke arah Kousuke.

"Diam kau, Hizumi! Kami tak memiliki urusan denganmu!" tiba-tiba Ryoko menendang tengkukku dari belakang, sehingga aku rubuh begitu saja.

"Hizuuumi!" aku masih bisa mendengar suara Iris yang meneriakkan namaku.

"Nah, Iris Antouniousse.. sebaiknya jangan mengkhawatirkan orang lain dulu, lebih baik khawatirkan dirimu baik-baik!" ancam Rio yang kini berjalan ke arah Iris.

"Ukh…" Iris semakin terdesak. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai gemetar dan keseimbangannya pun goyah. _Aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi… mereka terlalu gesit!_

Jarak antara Rio dan Kousuke semakin dekat dengan Iris. Ia disudutkan sampai pagar pembatas taman tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh akibat kakinya yang melemas. Ini membuat kemenangan para Blade Children semakin jelas. Aku berusaha bangkit untuk menolong Iris namun Ryoko menginjak tubuhku. Kekuatannya sangat besar, aku yang laki-laki saja tak bisa meloloskan diri darinya.

"…I..ris" panggilku dengan suara pelan.

Gadis bermanik merah muda yang warnanya sama dengan rambutnya itu memandangi ke arahku. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah sedihnya. Tidak… aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya.

"Ryoko! Kau masih bisa menahan Hizumi, kan?" seru Kousuke dari kejauhan.

"Tenang saja!" sahut Ryoko. Aku masih tak bisa bergerak, terdengar suara pistol yang disiapkan untuk menembak dan ternyata Gadis berambut pendek ini menodongkan pistol ke arahku.

"Hizumi!" seru Iris yang terlihat sangat khawatir melihat keadaanku.

"jangan bergerak! Atau Hizumi akan kami bunuh juga!" ancam Kousuke yang mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke arah Iris.

"Nah Nona Hunter~ sudah saatnya kau keluar dari permainan ini~" sambung Rio sambil tersenyum, Iris benar-benar tak bisa melawan, "Sayonaara~"

Dua buah pistol yang diarahkan ke arah Iris telah meluncurkan dua buah peluru. Rio dan Kousuke yang menembakkannya. Iris sama sekali tidak menghindar, ia mengkhawatirkan aku yang akan mati jika ia bergerak. Sebuah senyuman dari wajah Iris-lah yang aku tangkap saat kedua peluru itu bersangkar di tubuhnya. Lubang-lubang yang diakibatkan oleh peluru tersebut mengeluarkan cairan merah yang segar. Mata merah mudanya kini memancarkan segala sakit yang ia rasa. Dua peluru itu tepat mengenai dadanya. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau menembaknya tepat di jantungnya 'kan, Kousuke?" tanya Rio sambil melirik Kousuke.

"tentu saja!" jawab Kousuke sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"IRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Aku pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, kemudian dengan lincah aku membalikkan keadaan. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan kulempar Ryoko menjauhiku, terlihat ketiganya terkejut.

"APA?" seru Kousuke tak percaya.

"Beraninya kalian…." Aku segera mengambil pistol milik Ryoko yang terjatuh dan berlari ke arah Rio dan Kousuke.

"Kau!" Kousuke bersiap menembakkan peluru miliknya ke arahku.

"Jangan Kousuke! Tugas kita sudah selesai! Sekarang yang terbaik adalah kita segera pergi dari sini!" larang Rio yang segera memberikan sebuah isyarat pada Ryoko yang sudah bangkit.

"Baiklah!" sahut Kousuke.

Keduanya berlari dengan cepat ke arahku. Aku yang terkejut menembakkan peluru-peluru yang ada di pistol yang kugenggam. Namun, tak ada satu pun peluru yang mengenai sasaran. Hingga peluru yang kumiliki pun habis. Dan aku hanya bisa membiarkan ketiga Blade Children itu pergi. Aku kesal, kesal. Tak terasa air mataku pun mengalir. Aku berjalan mendekati Iris yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Aku terduduk lemas ketika melihat keadaannya.

"KIYOTAKAAA! KAU HARUS MEMBAYARNYAAA!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya seraya memeluk tubuh gadis yang kucintai itu.

.

.

"Ke-Kenapa kalian melakukan hal itu?" tanya Kanon yang terkejut ketika mendengar cerita dari Rio dkk.

Eyes yang sedari tadi diam saja pun angkat bicara, "Ada apa, Kanon?" tanya Eyes, "bukankah bagus kalau gadis hunter itu mati?"

"Itu memang benar… tapi.." sahut Kanon yang memandangi ketiga rekannya yang masih terkejut. Pemuda bermanik coklat itu pun pergi.

"Kanon…" panggil Rio yang berusaha menahan Kanon yang tiba-tiba pergi.

Kanon berlari meninggalkan keempat rekannya tersebut. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan kini. Hanya satu, ia memikirkan gadis yang memiliki dendam padanya. Tidak, sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan adalah Hizumi yang pasti akan memberontak dengan sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana pun Hizumi adalah seorang _devil._ Kanon mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya kini. Jika Hizumi sudah bergerak dengan serius maka…

"Sial!" umpat Kanon sambil menendang sebuah kaleng minuman.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu, aku masih terdiam di samping Iris yang masih tertidur. Ia baru saja menjalani operasi untuk mengambil peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Kata dokter sangat sulit untuk Iris bisa sembuh total. Kalau gambarkan dengan persentase, hanya 20% untuk Iris bisa meneruskan hidupnya.

"Pada akhirnya… Aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu…" kataku putus asa.

Aku pun melirik wajah Iris yang kini mengenakan selang oksigen untuk membantunya bernafas. Lalu mataku melirik tubunnya yang dipasangi alat perekam detak jantung. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan membuatku semakin bersedih.

"Aku sama sekali tak bisa melindungimu…" ucapku lagi, kini kuraih tangan kanannya yang kurasakan sangat dingin.

Aku pun menangis sembari menggenggam tangannya tersebut dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada tangannya. kuciumi tangan Iris berkali-kali sambil terus meminta maaf. Aku rasa ia tak bisa mendengarnya. Aku tahu perkataanku takkan bisa tersampaikan. Kini aku semakin terpuruk dalam kegelapanku. Tak ada yang bisa menolongku.

"tak ada yang bisa kulakukan…. Kecuali.." Aku menatap lurus dengan tatapan yang tajam, "Iris… aku akan kembali…"

Aku segera bergegas. Berlari dan terus berlari, tak peduli berapa orang yang aku tabrak. Aku tak memperdulikan mereka. Sesuatu hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Iris sekarang hanya satu ya. Aku ingin melakukan hal itu. Jika semuanya terlaksana, maka hatiku pun senang dan Iris… mungkin Iris tidak perlu melakukan hal itul lagi.

Aku tak tahu seberapa jauh aku berlalu, namun kini aku sedang menatapi sebuah gedung tinggi yang disebut apartemen. Sambil mengatur nafas, aku segera masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Di dalam jaket yang kukenakan terdapat sebuah pistol yang sudah aku isi dengan beberapa peluru. Aku ingin meringankan penderitaan Iris…

Kini aku memasuki sebuah lift dan menekan tombol bergambar '5'. Aku pun menunggu beberapa saat di dalam lift tersebut. Kemudian setelah lift berhenti bergerak, aku segera keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Aku pun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Di sini ya.." kataku pelan. Aku pun membuka pintu tersebut. Kudapati seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, "Konnichiwa, Kanon Hilbert~" sapaku padanya.

"Hi-Hizumi Mizushiro?" seru Kanon yang sangat terkejut ketika melihatku datang ke tempatnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau ke sini?"

"Ahaha~ aku bisa mendapat informasi dari mana pun, Kanon" sahutku dengan tawa kecil, "Kanon, mau kah kau mendengar alasan aku datang ke sini?" tanya diriku pada pemuda bermanik coklat itu.

"Apa…. itu?" sahut Kanon ragu.

"Mau kah kau mati demi diriku dan juga Iris?" kataku sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sakuku dan segera kuarahkan ke arah Kanon yang memperhatikanku dengan tajam.

.

.

_.Normal POV._

Seekor kucing memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bercat putih. Di sana terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang ditiduri oleh seorang gadis yang mulai sadarkan diri. Iris-lah yang terbaring tak berdaya di sana. Kucing itu melompat ke atas tubuh Iris dan berputar-putar setelah itu, kucing hitam itu pun tidur di atas tubuh sang gadis. Manik merah muda milik gadis itu pun mulai berair.

"Hizumi…" panggilnya pelan.

"Iris-chan~" seseorang memanggilnya dari balik pintu. Hanya bayangan seorang pria yang Iris tangkap oleh kedua matanya.

"Ki…yotaka-sama…" ucap Iris pelan.

"Aku akan memberikan sebuah informasi bagus untukmu." Katanya dengan suara yang sedikit berbisik, "Hizumi-kun, dia membunuh Kanon-kun, tadi siang" lanjutnya.

Iris pun tersentak, ia ingin menghampiri sumber suara namun tubuhnya terasa sakit bila ia gerakkan. Ia tak percaya dengan semua itu.

"Daijoubu yo, Iris-chan. Semuanya akan berakhir setelah ini~" kata Kiyotaka lagi, kemudian ia beranjak pergi. Iris sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyadari seekor kucing tengah memandanginya. Ia mengingat kucing itu, pemiliknya ada orang yang sangat ia benci. Tapi, untuk apa kucing itu datang menghampirinya? Apa karena pemiliknya sudah tiada? Iris masih memandangi kucing itu, ia melihat kesedihan di balik mata kucing tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Manis.." kata gadis itu yang mencoba mengelus kucing yang diberi nama Manis oleh pemiliknya, Kanon Hilbert.

Kini Iris kembali memikirkan Hizumi. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang dengan lancarnya mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Jika Kanon Hilbert benar-benar sudah mati, maka Hizumi bukanlah Hizumi yang Iris kenal. Kini Hizumi telah berubah menjadi _Devil_ yang akan dikalahkan oleh Ayumu, The _God_.

"Apa… Kami tidak mempunyai harapan untuk keluar dari kegelapan ini…?" gumam Iris yang masih menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu ruangan rawat Iris terbuka. Iris mendapati sosok Hizumi dengan wajahnya yang terkena cipratan darah yang mulai mengering. Wajah pemuda berambut mint itu begitu putus asa. Iris terus memandanginya tanpa Hizumi tahu. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghibur pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi. Kini Hizumi menutup pintu itu dan berbalik. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit gembira mendapati Iris yang sudah sadarkan diri.

"I-Iris!" serunya, ia segera menghampiri Iris dan memeluk gadis itu yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Membuat kucing yang sedari tadi tiduran di atas tubuh Iris melompat menjauh.

Iris hanya diam saja dan tak kunjung merespon panggilan Hizumi. Kini tubuh Hizumi yang memeluknya bergetar. Terdengar suara nafas Hizumi yang tak bisa terkontrol. Pemuda itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sementara Iris hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung Hizumi dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Rasa senang dan kesedihan bercampur aduk di dalam diri Hizumi. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, maka dari itu ia luapkan dengan tangisnya.

"Iris… gomen ne… gomen ne.." kata Hizumi sambil terus menangis, "Aku… aku tak tahu lagi harus apa.. Aku.. aku sendirian… aku sendirian… aku…" Kini pemuda itu terduduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Iris. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya yang terus menerus mengalir.

"Hizumi, nakanaide…" ucap Iris seraya menggenggam tangan Hizumi dengan tangan kanannya, "Kamu nggak sendirian… ada aku di sini.." lanjut Iris dengan senyumannya.

Hizumi yang mendengar malah semakin terlarut dalam tangisannya. Ia merasa tak pantas berada di samping Iris kini, "Iris… arigatou… arigatou…" kata Hizumi, "Aku bukan aku yang dulu… kini aku…"

"Baka… ke mana Hizumi yang selalu bersemangat itu?" tanya Iris, "Daijoubu yo… Hizumi… Aku tetap mencintaimu, aku tidak peduli seberapa besar Hizumi berubah.." lanjutnya, "Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah berada di samping Hizumi sampai saat terakhirku.."

"….Iris" Pemuda itu berusaha tegar, ia berhasil menghentikan tangisnya. Ia menatap Iris dengan tidak enak hati, "Aku… sebenarnya…" ucapnya ragu, "Aku ke sini… ingin memberikanmu salam perpisahan."

"….Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Iris yang tersentak mendengar Hizumi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" jawab Hizumi dengan wajah putus asanya. Kemudian ia berdiri menatap Iris dengan tajam. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau di saku jaket yang ia kenakan, "Maafkan aku… Iris." Katanya sambil menodongkan pisau tersebut tepat ke leher gadis yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu.

.

.

**Uwoooo! Chapter 7 selesaaaai~ Kyahahaha ternyata jalan yang Hizumi pilih seperti itu, sangkin putus asanya XD XD Kyahahaha~ Seharusnya Hizumi bersabar sampai Author dengan baik hatinya mengubah jalan cerita dari Spiral ini~ fufufufu #plak *Author dimarahin Kyo Shirodaira-sensei* Naaah Kanon udah mati~ akhirnyaaa~ #plak tapi Author malas untuk mendeskripsikan gimana cara kematiannya~ habisnya di sini yang mau aku buat menderitakan Hizumi~ fufufu XD lagi pula cerita ini disingkat~ Biar bisa cepet tamaat~ fufufu #plak**

**Hizumi : KENAPA AKU MALAH MAU BUNUH IRIS? *goyang-goyang Author***

**Nyahahah~ itu sih tanyakan saja pada Eyes yang bergoyang~ Author juga bingung kenapa Author ngetik kayak gitu fufufu~ XD XD *Author dibunuh readers* Mooo~ sampai jumpa di chapter 8 deeeh~ bubyeee~ Reaaaders XD XD Ah iyaaa… aku minta reviewnyaaa~**


	8. Rache 8 : The Secret of Yaiba Mizushiro

**Yoooo! Balik lagi sama saya! Ryoko pake Konoe! Kyahahaha~ saat ini Author tengah sibuk di fandom Umineko no Naku Koro ni~ fic kerja sama dengan Yuri Oohara di akun Ayame-Yuri no Hana~ neee~ readers jangan lupa mampir ke akun itu yaaa~ *wink* nanti kalau udah ke sana, jangan lupa kasih review. Kalau yang nggak mau nanti akan menyesal karena brokoli lho~ kyahahaha XD XD**

**Hizumi : wooy! Dari pada promosi fandom lain mending lanjutin nih cerita!  
>Kanon : Cih! Dasar Author pemalas! Lanjutin nih cerita atau cerita dari fandom 07-Ghost akan kuhapus!<br>Hizumi : GYAAA! ADA MAYAT IDUP!**

**Udah-udah.. dari pada ancam-mengancam Author yang baik hati ini akan meneruskan cerita yang sangat abal ini dengan catatan~ Kanon cium akuu~ XD kyahaha *Kanon muntah-muntah* *Author ditimpuk sandal dari fans clubnya Kanon* yo wees! Kalau nggak mau mah, yu ah! Cicipi ceritakuh ini~ jangan lupa ripiuwnya~ XD**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Eita Mizuno und Kyo Shirodaira**

**Warning : OOC pake banget, OC, miss-typo, gaje etc etc.**

**.**

**Meine Rache**

**.**

**.**

Iris menatap Hizumi dengan tenang. Iris tahu Hizumi akan bersungguh-sungguh menghunuskan pisau itu ke leher Iris tanpa ampun. Walau pun begitu, gadis bermanik merah muda itu sama sekali tidak takut. Hal ini membuat Hizumi gentar, mata Hizumi memancarkan keraguan yang ia rasakan.

"Kenapa… Hizumi?" tanya Iris yang kini memegangi tangan Hizumi.

Hizumi tersentak ia memandangi wajah Iris yang terlihat pucat. Bagaimana pun Iris belum pulih, gadis itu hanya bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Tetapi ia tak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubunnya yang lain. Berbicara saja membutuhkan tenaga yang besar.

Kini Hizumi terdiam dan pikirannya menjauh. Dengan tangannya yang masih memegangi pisau, ia malah teringat hal yang ia lakukan tadi siang, ya.. saat ia membunuh Kanon.

.

.

Hizumi terus menatap Kanon dengan dingin, tangan kanannya masih memegangi pistol yang ia arahkan ke arah Kanon. Kanon menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum mengingat tiga tahun lalu, Hizumi berjanji akan membunuh Kanon menggantikan Iris.

"Membunuhku?" tanya Kanon sedikit meremehkan, "Menarik!" dengan sangat cepat, Kanon berlari ke arah Hizumi dan mengambil pistol tersebut, dan kini keadaan berbalik, "Kau kira, kau bisa dengan mudahnya membunuhku?"

Hizumi hanya memperhatikan tangannya yang sudah tak memegang pistol itu. Ia kagum namun di sisi lain merasa kesal. Kanon menondongkan pistol itu ke arah Hizumi dan menatap pemuda itu dengan sangat tak bersahabat.

"Seperti yang aku perkirakan… Tak akan mudah membunuhmu seperti membalikkan sebuah kartu.." kata Hizumi yang mencoba tenang, ia memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya, "Kau tahu.. kini Iris sudah terbaring tak berdaya dan tak tahu kapan ia bisa sadarkan diri. Ia belum tentu bisa melanjutkan hidupnya.." lanjut Hizumi.

"…Lalu?" tanya Kanon, "Apa hubungannya denganku, hah?"

"Tentu ada.. teman-temanmu itu melakukan hal itu karena ingin membantumu.." jawab Hizumi, "dengan kata lain kaulah sumber dari semua ini, Kanon." Lanjut Hizumi.

"…cih!" sepasang mata Kanon terus memandangi mata emas milik Hizumi, "Sebegitu sayangnya kah kau pada Nona Weisheit itu?" kata Kanon, "Kau seharusnya tahu… seberapa bencinya orang tua Iris pada Blade Children dan Pembuatnya… The Devil" lanjut Kanon, "alias kakakmu, Yaiba Mizushiro."

"Hahaha… asal kau tahu saja Kanon, aku ini memang adik kandung dari Yaiba, namun di saat yang bersamaan aku bukan adiknya. Posisi Ayumu pun sama sepertiku.." sahut Hizumi kini ia berjalan ke sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dari tadi berdiri.

Kanon masih terus mengamati dan tidak menurunkan penjagaannya. "Kau pun harus tahu ini.. Hizumi." Kata Kanon, sejenak ia berhenti dan menghampiri Hizumi yang sudah duduk di sebuah sofa, pistol tersebut ia arahkan tepat ke kepala pemuda bermata emas itu, "Orang tua dari Nona Weisheit, tepatnya Rose Antouniousse… Ia mempunyai hubungan yang erat dengan Yaiba Mizushiro."

Hizumi menatap Kanon heran, "…Apa itu?"

"Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" sahut Kanon yang merasa senang Hizumi masuk dalam perangkapnya, "Dulu, Rose Antouniousse dan Yaiba Mizushiro adalah sahabat yang sangat sempurna. Mereka bertemu ketika Rose beranjak remaja. Mereka berdua saling mengagumi dan timbulah suatu hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat.."

"jangan mengarang!" seru Hizumi.

**A/N : Author : Aku yang ngarang! Jangan marahin Kanon-KU! Dx**

"Aku serius.. Kiyotaka sendirilah yang bercerita mengenai hal ini, padaku." Sahut Kanon, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang belum selesai, "Hubungan mereka semakin dan semakin dekat. Keduanya telah diberi lampu hijau oleh keluarga Antouniousse. Lalu, Kiyotaka pun dikenalkan pada Rose oleh Yaiba. Saat itu, Yaiba pun memperkenalkan sebuah project yang ia kerjakan olehnya, yaitu 'Blade Children Project'. Rose adalah salah satu orang yang dipilih oleh Yaiba. Namun, saat itu Rose sadar ada perubahan dalam diri Yaiba. Yaiba yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang baik dan cerdas, kini berubah menjadi sosok 'iblis' yang sangat ditakuti keberadaannya. Rose pun menyadari kalau Yaiba sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa cinta itu. Project itu pun hanya jembatan bagi Yaiba memuaskan keinginannya. Rose tidak membiarkan Yaiba begitu saja. Ia mati-matian membujuk Yaiba, namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan Yaiba. Semakin lama, Rose tahu project Blade Children itu sangat berbahaya baginya. Kemudian saat 'ritual' pembuatan Blade Children itu dilaksanakan… Rose memilih pergi meninggalkan Yaiba. Rasa cinta itu sudah berubah. Ia sangat menentang Yaiba. Maka dari itu ia memilih menjadi seorang hunter."

"…apa hubungannya denganku?" sahut Hizumi saat Kanon menghentikan ceritanya sejenak.

Kanon tersenyum dengan penuh arti, "Alasannya ada di sini, dengarkanlah dulu." Jawab Kanon dengan tenang, "Saat dengan mudahnya Kiyotaka membunuh Yaiba, Rose sedikit senang. Namun ia masih memiliki tugas bersama suaminya, Will Weisheit, yaitu memburu blade children. Tapi saat itu ia pun tahu dari Kiyotaka, bahwa sudah ada _the next devil_ yang akan menggantikan Yaiba. Rose yang tahu hal itu bertekad, bahwa ia akan menyingkirkan _the next devil_. Lalu… Iris sebagai anaknya diperintahkan untuk melakukan tugas tersebut. Sampai saat ini, Iris tengah menunggu waktu untuk membunuhmu, Hizumi. Ya, ia bermaksud agar _the next god_ tidak melakukan apapun."

"DIAM!" teriak Hizumi yang sangat terpukul mendengar akhir dari cerita Kanon, "Kau kira… kau kira aku bisa percaya pada omonganmu itu?"

Kanon berhasil, ceritanya telah menurunkan mental Hizumi. Kiyotaka benar, kelemahan terbesar Hizumi adalah cerita itu. Mungkin saat ini Kanon dengan senangnya mengatakan 'Thanks to Kiyotaka'.

**A/N : WOOY! NARATOR YANG BENER DONG! DX JANGAN DIJADIIN HUMOR!**

"Itu terserah pada dirimu sendiri, Hizumi." ucap Kanon, tiba-tiba pistol yang sedari Kanon genggam direbut dengan mudah oleh Hizumi.

"…aku bukan adik yang sesungguhnya dari Yaiba.." kata Hizumi, wajahnya kini terlihat depresi.

Kanon terdiam, ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hizumi yang kembali mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke arahnya. Kanon mencoba tenang karena saat ini, ia bisa menang mudah melawan Hizumi yang mentalnya sudah digoyahkan.

"Aku… adalah _clone_ dari Yaiba Mizushiro…" lanjut Hizumi lagi, Kanon tersentak. Ia tak habis pikir oleh apa yang diucapkan Hizumi, "diciptakan sebagai percobaan dan hidupku diburu oleh gen…" kata Hizumi lagi, kini tubuhnya bergetar, "…tapi, sebelum gen membunuhku, seseorang akan membunuhku dengan tangannya sendiri… dia Ayumu… bukan Iris.."

_Cloning? Kalau begitu… Ayumu juga…_ pikir Kanon.

"Pada dasarnya aku tahu, aku tak bisa lolos atau menyelamatkan siapa pun dari kegelapan ini..Maka dari itu.. aku harus melakukan ini.." kata Hizumi lagi, "mengajak Ayumu bersamaku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan atau mati ditangan Ayumu.." Hizumi bersiap menembakkan pelurunya, "jika kau mati ditanganku… dalam posisi apapun aku akan menang… scenario Kiyotaka… pun hancur"

Kanon menghela napasnya, ia tersenyum, "Hizumi, kau takkan pernah bisa menang melawan Ayumu." Kata Kanon pelan, "aku akan mati di sini.."

Hizumi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "ya.. kau yang tak memiliki alasan hidup itu sudah terlalu jauh mengetahui semuanya. Karena itu… kau harus mati di sini.."

"kematianku adalah awal dari kemenangan Ayumu.." sahut Kanon dengan senyumannya.

Hizumi kembali terkejut, kini emosinya memuncak. Ia benar-benar benci pada sosok Kanon yang seperti itu, "DIAM KAU!" teriak Hizumi disertai beberapa tembakan yang mengenai tubuh Kanon, pemuda bermanik coklat yang sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun pada Hizumi.

.

.

Tangan Hizumi semakin melemas. Ia mengurunkan niatnya untuk membunuh Iris saat itu. Bagaimana pun, Iris adalah gadis yang sangat ia sayangi. Sampai-sampai ia ingin melindungi gadis itu, padahal dulunya Hizumi adalah pemuda yang tak memperdulikan nasib siapa pun. Pemuda bermanik emas itu hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"kenapa… Hizumi?" tanya Iris yang sedikit heran.

"iie… aku tak peduli kau mempunyai tugas untuk membunuhku atau tidak" sahut Hizumi, ia memasukan kembali pisau lipat miliknya ke saku jaketnya, "orang yang sangat ingin kubunuh itu adalah Kiyotaka." Lanjutnya.

"…Hizumi" Iris prihatin pada sosok pemuda yang masih berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya itu, "Ya.. Mama pernah bilang agar aku membunuh the next devil karena alasan yang sama sekali tak aku ketahui.. Kiyotaka pun pernah bilang kalau aku bisa membunuh Hizumi aku bisa keluar dari lingkaran takdir ini." Kata Iris mengakui semuanya, "tapi… aku tidak bisa, itu namanya menjual nyawa seseorang untuk diriku sendiri… itu egois.. terlebih Hizumi adalah sahabatku, iie, orang yang aku cintai… Hizumi.. a-"

Iris terkejut. Tiba-tiba pemuda bermabut mint itu mencium kening Iris dengan lembut. Tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa saat itu Hizumi menangis dan Iris hanya bisa diam. Gadis itu mencoba memeluk tubuh Hizumi yang kembali bergetar. Tak lama setelah itu, air mata pun mengalir dari kedua mata merah muda milik Iris. Setelah mereka selesai melakukan urusan mereka itu…. *sok misterius*

**A/N : ….. woy! Narator! Jangan ganti suasana romantisnya dong =3=)…  
>Narator : situ sendiri yang ngetik kenapa aye yang dimarahin? Nih 'AN' ngeganggu banget tau gak?**

"…Iris, gomen ne" kata Hizumi, tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Iris yang terlihat pucat, "itu.. salam perpisahan dariku." Lanjut Hizumi, wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal.

Iris tersentak dan hanya diam. Ia berusaha memahami perasaan Hizumi walau pun sakit yang ia rasa. Gadis itu mencoba tegar dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut kekasihnya. Apa semua orang yang ia cintai harus pergi meninggalkannya? Sama seperti saat itu, saat Iris harus melihat sendiri kematian kedua orang tuanya yang tragis.

"…Dendamku… pada Kiyotaka tak akan pernah terbalaskan jika aku tak melakukan ini…" ucap Hizumi, "membujuk Ayumu pun sepertinya percuma. Iris, aku ingin kamu bahagia.." lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi Iris hanya diam. Gadis itu mencoba menahan emosinya dan tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan. Ia tidak mau melihat Hizumi yang semakin jatuh dalam kegelapannya. Saat ini, hanya Iris yang dapat menopang Hizumi. Walau hanya satu kesempatan, namun Iris tahu apa yang ia dapat lakukan saat ini.

"pergilah.. Hizumi" kata Iris dengan lembut, "Apapun yang terjadi aku selalu mendukungmu.." lanjutnya. Ya. Iris hanya bisa mendukung Hizumi dari kejauhan.

Hizumi tersenyum tipis, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu keluar dan beranjak. Sebelum ia melangkah keluar ruangan, Hizumi berhenti diambang pintu. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Iris yang masih memandanginya dari tempat tidur yang berlapis sprei putih itu. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Entah kenapa, Hizumi merasa sangat senang hanya dengan melihat sebuah senyuman dari Iris.

Setelah itu, Iris tidak melihat lagi sosok pemuda yang dijuluki _the next devil_ itu. Ia memandangi langit-langit ruangan dan tersenyum. Suara beribu langkah kaki terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia pun seperti mendengar suara langkah kaki Hizumi yang sangat berat itu. Bagaimana pun, Hizumi tak siap dengan semuanya.

"Kurasa… ini bukan perpisahan… Hizumi.." ucap Iris. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, mata Iris semakin berat dan susah untuk dirinya melawan rasa lelah yang ia rasakan. Gadis itu pun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**Nyahahaha~ Chapter 8 selesaaaai! Dengan penuh perjuangaaan~ kyahahaha~ dan ternyata aku nyisipin cerita gak jelas dalam cerita ini~ sejak kapan Rose suka sama Yaiba? Bahkan kedua pemeran figuran itu nggak pernah dipertemukan~ kyahaha XD ada-ada aja.. pikiran yang terlintas di otak Author gaje ini~ XD XD naaah Kanon pun matinya jadi gak mirip sama di manga~ tapi aku puas dengan kematiannya~**

**Kanon : WOY!**

**Lalu, chapter ini ditutup dengan adegan romance Hizumi-Iris lagi~ XD yaaah~ walau pun pas bikin ini pikiran shoujouku lagi nggak kambuh~ jadinya mereka malah nangis berjamaah deh~ XD memburu fic saat liburan~ ide pun dibantu sama lagu-lagu galau yang aku dengerin~ arigatou para penyanyi lagu galaaau~ XD *bows* Naaah… readers.. aku menantikan komentar kaliaaan~ XD reviewsnya yaaaa~ akhir kata… Ja Mata~ XD Arigaaaaaatou udah baca dan terus baca fic saya ini~ X)**


	9. Rache 9 : The Golden Eyes

**Chapter 9! Ryoko Konoe balik lagi di chapter 9! XD kebuuut! Kebuut sampe chapter 10 kyahahaha~ XD #plak oke… ngapain ya aku di chapter 9? ._.)… wakaranai.. nggak ada ide sebenarnya~ ya udah deh mau ikutin alurnya Kyo Shirodaira-sensei aja (~=w=)~ Hizumi mana Hizumi? *celingukan* woooy! Cowok urakaaaan! *asal ngomong***

**Hizumi : *lempar Author pake piring* aku di sini! **

**Saaakit QAQ)w Hizumi kejam sama tunanganmu sendiri! Hiksu hiksu hiksu! #plak *Author dirajam sama fansnya Hizumi* ya udah deh… dari pada makin gaje, mending laaanjut~ XD XD silahkan dicicipi~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Eita Mizuno und Kyo Shirodaira**

**Warning : OOC pake BANGET, OC, miss-typo, gaje, Normal POV dll**

**.**

**Meine Rache**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu. Iris masih terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya sama sekali tidak memancarkan cahaya. Ia memandangi sebuah vas bunga yang dihiasi oleh setangkai bunga Iris biru. Seorang pria yang memberikan bunga itu bernama Kiyotaka. Kini pria itu tidak main 'petak umpet' lagi dengan para pemain dalam permainannya itu. Pria itu sudah dikalahkan oleh adiknya sendiri, Ayumu.

Kini, tak ada yang bisa Iris lakukan kecuali berjalan-jalan di rumah sakit dengan kursi rodanya. Dokter memvonis hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Itu akibat dua buah peluru yang pernah bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin karena itu, Iris merasa tak memiliki apapun lagi. Ia hanya menunggu kematiannya datang menjemput.

Tetapi, sebuah kabar yang ia dapat dari Kiyotaka membuatnya sedikit bersemangat. Kiyotaka datang dengan cerita besar ia tunggu-tunggu. Ya, cerita mengenai kekasihnya. Hizumi Mizushiro. Kini, Iris mencoba turun dari tempat tidur tanpa bantuan perawat. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju kursi rodanya yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya itu. Gadis itu pun memutar roda besar dan beranjak dari ruangan perawatannya.

"Hizumi…." Gumamnya.

.

.

_"Ya… Hizumi-kun menjatuhkan dirinya dari Tokyo tower." Kata Kiyotaka sembari mengupas sebuah apel._

_Iris terlihat sangat syok. Tubuhnya bergetar seketika ketika ia mendengar berita itu. Pikirannya pun langsung dipenuhi bayang-bayang Hizumi yang sangat ia sayangi._

_"Kau tak perlu khawatir Iris-chan~ Hizumi masih hidup kok~" kata Kiyotaka sembari memberikan potongan-potongan apel di sebuah piring._

_"yokatta…" kata Iris yang kemudian mengambil salah satu dari apel itu, "…lalu Hizumi di mana dia?" tanya Iris penasaran._

_Kiyotaka tersenyum, "Sampai saat ini, Hizumi masih menjalani perawatan di ruang icu." Jawab Kiyotaka, "daijoubu yo, Iris-chan. Terus berdoa untuknya ya!" lanjut Kiyotaka._

_Iris hanya mengangguk. Kemudian, Kiyotaka pun berpamitan pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Pria itu keluar dan berpapasan dengan dokter yang merawat Iris saat ini. Saat itu pula dokter menceritakan pada Iris mengenai penyakitnya itu. Kiyotaka yang masih berdiri di sana prihatin saat mendengar waktu hidup yang diperkirakan oleh dokter. Sama dengan adiknya lalu Hizumi yang hidup diburu oleh gen, kini Iris tak dapat melanjutkan hidupnya lebih lama lagi._

.

.

Iris yang mengingat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memandangi langit di sore hari itu dari jendela koridor rumah sakit. Kini ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang lumayan jauh ke sebuah ruangan. Di mana Hizumi tengah tertidur di sana. Sudah dua hari Hizumi keluar dari kamar icu. Katanya keadaan tubuh pemuda itu telah membaik. Iris pun menggapai tangkai pintu dan membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan.

Gadis itu dengan sedikit mengeluarkan tenaganya memasuki ruangan itu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Selang-selang yang dipasangi oleh para dokter di tubuh pemuda itu sudah dilepas, kecuali selang yang mengalirkan cairan obat dari sebuah botol infuse.

Iris memutarkan roda kursi roda miliknya ke depan agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Hizumi. Jari-jari lentiknya itu mencoba menyentuh wajah Hizumi yang terlihat pucat. Ia tertawa kecil saat ia berhasil mengusap pipi Hizumi.

"hihi… firasatku benar, ini bukan perpisahan.." kata Iris yang masih tersenyum.

"mooo… Iris-chan cuurang!" sahut Hizumi yang tahu-tahu menangkap tangan Iris yang tadi mengusap-usap pipi Hizumi.

Iris terkejut, sepasang mata emas yang hampir seminggu ini tak ia lihat tiba-tiba menangkap basah dirinya. Wajahnya seketika memerah dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hizumi hanya terkekeh melihat Iris jadi salah tingkah seperti itu.

"Se-sejak kapan kau sadarkan diri?" tanya Iris yang menghindari kontak langsung dengan mata Hizumi.

"Kemarin pagi~" sahut Hizumi yang masih terus memegangi tangan Iris, "aku senang~ kata perawat kau setiap hari menungguku bangun. Hanya kemarin saja kamu tidak boleh keluar kamarmu kan?"

"k-khhhh! Hizumi kau membuatku khawatir! B-buat apa kau melompat dari Tokyo tower?" sahut Iris yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hizumi tersenyum, ia menggeser tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah gadis bermanik merah muda itu. Iris pun terdiam dan menunggu alasan dari Hizumi. Jari-jari Hizumi kini masuk ke sela-sela jari-jari Iris yang lentik. Membuat gadis berdarah jerman itu sedikit gugup.

"aku… aku kalah telak dari Ayumu.." kata Hizumi mengakui.

Hizumi pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Iris di ruangannya itu.

.

.

_Hizumi menunggu kedatangan Ayumu di Tokyo tower itu dengan memandangi keramaian kota melalui teropongnya. Ia sudah menunggu sekiranya satu jam lebih. Matanya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sesekali ia melirik ke sebuh amplop yang disimpan di atas sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak terlihat satu orang pun kecuali dirinya yang ada di sana._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara lift yang berhenti di lantai tempat dirinya berada. Hizumi yang menyadari bahwa Ayumu telah datang. Ayumu pun langsung angkat bicara. Tak peduli dirinya masih berjalan menuju Hizumi yang masih asik mengamati kota dari teropong tersebut._

_"Hei pemuda berdialek kansai, apa dengan yang kau lakukan saat ini kau merasa terselamatkan?" tanya Ayumu yang berhenti melangkahkan kakinya._

_"Tidak juga~" sahut Hizumi sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Kau sendiri, apa kau merasa terselamatkan dengan mengikuti keinginan Kiyotaka?" kini giliran Hizumi yang bertanya._

_"Walau pun aku tidak merasakannya, tapi aku yakin itu ada…" sahut Ayumu, "Hizumi, datang ke tempat seperti ini… kau mencari keselamatan yang seperti apa?"_

_"Haha~ Ayumu, sebenarnya kau sudah tahu, kan?" jawab Hizumi yang tiba-tiba terkejut karena Ayumu menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat di keningnya, "Kalau kau mau menembakku, cepat lakukan sekarang." Kata Hizumi yang raut wajahnya kini serius, "Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesali semuanya."_

_"menembakmu sekarang pun percuma. Aku tidak menemukan alasan untuk menembakmu, Hizumi" sahut Ayumu._

_Hizumi tetap menatap Ayumu dengan tatapan yang tak bersahabat, "aku membunuh Kanon Hilbert!"_

_"alasan seperti itu tidaklah cukup untuk membunuhmu. Lagipula, kematian Kanon akan sia-sia jika aku menembakmu sekarang." Sahut Ayumu lagi._

_"Jika kau lari seperti itu, kau dan aku akan mati sia-sia, Ayumu." Kata Hizumi yang seakan mengingat sesuatu._

_"Kaulah yang lari, pengecut." Ucap Ayumu._

_Hizumi menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "kau salah. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu kebenaran yang ada!" _

_"Lalu apa?" tanya Ayumu namun tetap mengontrol emosinya._

_"baca itu." Tunjuk Hizumi pada sebuah amplop, "itu adalah hasil penelitianku di universitas dulu, dan itu adalah apa yang Kiyotaka sembunyikan selama ini." Lanjutnya._

_"dengan mengetahui semua itu, apakah kau tahu alasan untuk apa kau hidup dan akan mati, Hizumi?" tanya Ayumu lagi._

_"Ya… Aku mengetahui alasan hidup kita berdua, Ayumu" jawab Hizumi, wajahnya terlihat sangat ragu, "Kau dan Aku kemungkinan adalah hasil cloning pertama di dunia."_

_Ayumu terdiam, ia menurunkan pistolnya, "Kalau itu benar… Kakak dan aku tak memiliki perbedaan." Ayumu pun beranjak ke tempat amplop itu berada. Pemuda bermata coklat itu pun membukanya. Ia membaca lembar-lembar kertas yang berisi mengenai informasi mengenai dirinya dan Hizumi secara seksama. _

_"…cloning itu.. adalah sepasang anak kembar yang memiliki umur yang berbeda." Ucap Hizumi, "Kau dengan Kiyotaka adalah sama, bakatmu juga, karena kau adalah kopian dari Kiyotaka yang benar-benar menyerupai Kiyotaka." Hizumi menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak, "…kau dan aku hanya sekedar percobaan kau tahu itu?"_

_"…" Ayumu terus membaca apa yang ada dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas itu._

_Hizumi kembali menghela napasnya, ia sedang menguatkan dirinya untuk memberi tahu kebenaran pada Ayumu, "nah… Ayumu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_Ayumu memandangi Hizumi sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut mint itu, "tentu saja.. mengubah semuanya."_

_"J-jangan bercanda! Tak akan ada yang berubah!" seru Hizumi tiba-tiba, "tidak ada yang bisa lari dari takdirnya…" lanjut Hizumi, "kau dan aku sama… hidup kita…"_

_"Kita akan mati saat mencapai masa dewasa, kan?" kata Ayumu memotong pembicaraan pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu._

_"Ya… kau benar, Ayumu…" sahut Hizumi membenarkan, lalu pemuda berambut hijau itu pun duduk di samping Ayumu, "kh.. Apanya yang disebut Dewa, Apa yang disebut Iblis?" seru Hizumi tiba-tiba, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan takdirku… aku hanya boneka yang dipermainkan oleh takdir!"_

_"Terlebih… terlebih lagi… aku sendirian, tidak ada yang mengerti diriku.. aku tak mempunyai teman atau rekan untuk berbagi kegembiraan atau kesedihanku… Pada dasarnya… Aku sendirian di dunia ini…" kata Hizumi lagi, air matanya mulai mengalir. Namun Ayumu hanya diam dan mendengarkan._

_"berjalan sendirian di dunia ini membuat aku tahu… ke mana pun aku melangkah itu berat… ke mana pun aku melangkah pasti selalu kutemui… kegelapan… Aku tidak mempunyai cahaya apapun di hidupku!" seru Hizumi dengan suaranya yang bergetar._

_"Tetapi, Hizumi…" Ayumu mencoba sedikit menenangkan Hizumi, "kau tidak sendirian di dalam kegelapan dunia ini…"_

_Hizumi yang mendengar hal itu menghapus air matanya, "kau benar… Ayumu. Kau dan aku itu sama. Hanya dirimu yang memiliki penderitaan yang sama sepertiku." Namun perlahan, air mata Hizumi kembali terjatuh, "selamatkan aku… Ayumu… aku tidak bisa menghadapi kegelapan dunia lebih dari ini…"_

_"Hizumi, sebenarnya kau pun sudah tahu dan mengerti. Perjalanan hidup kita dan blade children, semuanya telah diatur oleh aniki…" sahut Ayumu, ia masih memegangi pistol yang ia bawa tadi, "aniki telah mengetahui semuanya dari awal, mengenai umur kita yang sangat singkat, mengenai penelitianmu, dan mengenai semuanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita akhir kita semua.." lanjut Ayumu, "..tetapi aniki sama sekali tidak berhenti."_

_"Ayumu… hanya kau yang bisa membunuh orang itu…" kata Hizumi, "Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk membunuhnya, walau sama sekali tak ada perlawanan darinya… tetap saja aku selalu gagal.." lanjut Hizumi mengakui. "Maka dari itu aku datang meminta pertolongan darimu, Ayumu.. aku.. melewati waktu yang menyenangkan dalam beberapa minggu ini. Sampai-sampai, aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak takut akan kematian…"_

_"Jangan bicara lagi, Hizumi, aku mengerti.." kata Ayumu yang kembali memotong pembicaraan Hizumi, "Namun kau harus tahu Hizumi, aku tak bisa segampang itu beralih dipihakmu…" lanjut Ayumu yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Hizumi dan menodongkan pistolnya kembali ke kening Hizumi._

_"ya.. kau benar Ayumu, kau adalah orang yang seperti itu" sahut Hizumi, "Lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan…"_

_"..Hizumi, jika ini memungkinkan, aku tak mau membunuhmu.." kata Ayumu mengakui._

_"Kalau begitu… Kau punya dua pilihan… membunuhku atau membunuh Kiyotaka dengan tanganmu?" ujar Hizumi dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar._

_"Jangan biarkan aku memperjuangkan masa depan kita semua sendirian!" seru Ayumu, "jika kau ingin mewujudkan masa depan yang kau inginkan, perjuangkan dengan tenagamu juga!" lanjutnya._

_"Ayumu?" sahut Hizumi, ia mengerti dengan apa yang pemuda bermanik coklat itu katakan, lalu dengan gesit pemuda bermanik emas itu pun meloloskan diri dari Ayumu dan menembakkan peluru dari pistol miliknya yang ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya itu._

_Dengan kesempatan itu, Hizumi mengambil jarak dari Ayumu. Ia mempersiapkan peluru-peluru yang lain untuk ditembakkan. Kini Ayumu dan Hizumi tengah berada di balik tembok yang memisahkan mereka berdua. _

_"ayo Ayumu! It's a duel!" seru Hizumi yang kemudian mencoba menyerang Ayumu. Ayumu pun menampakkan dirinya._

_Tiba-tiba Hizumi melempar pistolnya, ia berusaha mengalihakan perhatian Ayumu. Namun siasatnya gagal karena Ayumu pun melempar pistol miliknya ke atas. Hizumi pun termakan siasatnya sendiri karena terpaku. Kini gerakan keduanya terhenti. Keduanya kembali mengambil pistol-pistol itu yang telah dilempar ke atas. Namun keadaan Hizumi terdesak. Ayumu kini menodongkan pistol miliknya kea rah Hizumi dan bersiap menembak._

_"Ke-Kenapa kau juga melempar pistolmu?" tanya Hizumi._

_"Karena aku tahu kau akan melempar pistolmu, Hizumi" jawab Ayumu, "dengar.. ini adalah perpisahan kita Hizumi"_

_"Khhh…!" _

_Ayumu mengurunkan niatnya untuk membunuh Hizumi, ia memasukan pistolnya ke sakunya. Hizumi sangat terkejut. Ia tak terima Ayumu seperti ini. Saat Ayumu melangkah tanpa bicara apapun dengannya, Hizumi menodongkan pistol yang ia genggam ke arah Ayumu. Namun Hizumi kembali dikejutkan karena peluru-peluru yang ada di dalam pistolnya itu berserakan._

_"Dengar Hizumi, pada awalnya kau sudah kalah dariku…" ucap Ayumu yang sedikit menoleh ke arah Hizumi._

_"A-Apa maksudmu?" bentak Hizumi yang tak terima dengan kenyataan ini._

_"Dari awal, aku hanya berakting dan mengikuti semuanya…" sahut Ayumu, "aku tak akan membunuhmu ataupun bersamamu, Hizumi. Selamat tinggal…" lanjut Ayumu, pemuda yang merupakan 'adik' dari Kiyotaka itu pun beranjak dan meninggalkan Hizumi._

_Mendengar perkataan Ayumu tadi, Hizumi benar-benar hancur. Perkataan Kanon benar, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menang dari Ayumu. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia rasakan bahwa hatinya sakit dan emosinya meluap. Ia menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tetapi, ia segera mengusap air matanya dan berjalan menuju salah satu kaca. Ia pun memecahkan kaca tersebut. Setelah itu, ia melompat dari sana, bermaksud membunuh dirinya sendiri._

_._

_._

"yaaah~ begitulah~ tahu-tahu aku masih hidup dan sekelompok orang membawaku ke rumah sakit. Tapi saat sampai di sini aku malah tak sadar kan diri sampai kemarin ahaha~ konyol ya~ Aku pun tak bisa balas dendam dengan pak tua itu!" kata Hizumi sambil tertawa kecil. Tangan pemuda itu masih menggenggam tangan Iris yang kini bergetar, "Neee~ tak usah menangis seperti itu, seperti bukan Iris-chan saja!"

"khh… ta-tapi.." sahut Iris yang tak bisa menahan tangisannya, "Hizumi… aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika kau mati tahu! Aku kesal…kesal padamu! Khh…" lanjutnya.

Hizumi tersenyum, "haha~ aku senang melihatmu menangis untukku Iris-chan~" kata Hizumi, ia mencoba meledek Iris agar gadis itu berhenti menangis, "neee… lama-lama kucium juga kalau kau tidak mau berhenti menangis.." kata Hizumi lagi, namun kali ini Iris tak menghiraukan kalimat-kalimat itu, "mooo! Sejak kapan Iris-chan bisa tahan aku ledek sepeti itu?" protes Hizumi.

Iris tertawa kecil, "dari tadi aku… aku coba berhenti menangis tahu… khh.. tapi nggak bisa… ukh…" kata Iris mengakui.

Hizumi memandanginya prihatin, padahal ia sempat ingin membunuh Iris, tetapi gadis itu setia berada di sisinya. Tanggapan bahwa ia sendirian di kegelapannya itu salah, karena sebenarnya Hizumi pun tahu kalau ia tidak sendirian. Ada Iris di sampingnya saat ini.

"Nee~ Iris-chan… kita akan selalu bersama 'kan?" tanya Hizumi, kini ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur ke sisi semula.

Iris tersentak. Ia takut akan memberi tahu Hizumi mengenai masalahnya. Iris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hizumi dan hanya membisu. Hizumi melirik Iris yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Setidaknya sampai aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku~" kata Hizumi lagi, "Maka dari itu Iris-chan, kau harus memperjuangkan hidupmu. Aku ingin aku mati duluan baru Iris-chan~"

"e-eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Iris yang heran, pasalnya permintaan Hizumi itu sangat tidak lazim.

Hizumi terkekeh, "soalnya, kalau aku mati duluan… Iris-chan pasti akan sedih dan menangis untukku setiap hari ahaha~" sahut Hizumi sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mencoba meraih kening Iris.

"Hizumi… aku tidak bisa berjanji…" kata Iris tiba-tiba, "Aku… nggak akan bisa bertahan sampai selama itu.." lanjutnya.

.

.

**BERSAAAAAAAMBUNG~ kyahahaha~ XD Sabodo~ sabooodo~ bentar lagi tamat ini~ kyaahahaha itu copycat banget sama yang asli cuman disingkat~ kyahahaha goooomen~ Konatsu #eh salaaah! Eita Mizuno-senseeei~ kyahahaha XD sama Kyo Shirodaira-sensei~ XD**

**Hizumi : Authornya lagi stress tuh ._.  
>Iris : bentar lagi masuk sekolah ==')a<br>Hizumi : souka …  
>Ayumu : peranku dikit banget ya.. *baru nyadar*<br>Kiyotaka : anikimu ini juga, Ayumu~  
>Ayumu : nggak peduli..<br>Kiyotaka : *pundung dipojokan*  
>Hizumi : Iiih.. Ayumu kejem sama kakaknya sendiri, tapi orang kayak gitu sih nggak usah dikasianin~ haha~<br>Iris : berarti kau sama kejemnya, Hizumi!**

**Udah! Dari pada ngoceh gaje mending kita tutup ceritanya saaaaampai sini~ kyahahaha XD XD sampai jumpa di last chapter~ XD XD kyahahaha kyahahaha menurut readers sekalian ini happy ending atau sad ending yaaaa? XD XD nyahaha ah iyaaa reviewsnya yaaaa *bows* akhir kata Mata ne~ ;)**


	10. Last Chapter : Anata no yume

**Disclaimer Eita Mizuno und Kyo Shirodaira**

**Warning OOC pake BGT, OC, Normal (phantomhive) POV, gaje, miss-typo dll**

**.**

**.**

**Meine Rache**

**.**

**.**

Hampir dua tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Kini semuanya telah terkendali, tak ada perburuan Blade Children oleh para hunter. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Kiyotaka pun menjalani hidupnya seperti kebanyakan orang biasa. Kini ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk istrinya, Madoka. Setelah Madoka terbangun dari tidurnya, mereka sarapan bersama. Canda tawa mereka menghidupkan apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Tiba-tiba Kiyotaka mendapati handphone miliknya berbunyi. Ia pun segera mengangkat telepon yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

_Setahun telah berlalu, Hizumi sedikit terkejut mendengar berita yang sangat menyedihkan dari mulut Kiyotaka, yang datang menjenguknya. Matanya yang sedari tadi memandangi layar televisi kini beralih memandangi Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka memandangi Hizumi dengan sangat prihatin. Tak ada satu pun yang bicara, Hizumi masih berfikir mengenai berita yang dibawa Kiyotaka, setelah ia yakin bahwa itu adalah kebenaran, ia pun berbicara dengan terpatah-patah.  
><em>

_"Jadi… seperti itu ya?" kata Hizumi._

_Kiyotaka mengangguk, "Nah.. Hizumi-kun, apa kau ingin pergi bersamaku ke acara pemakaman Iris-chan?" tanya Kiyotaka._

_Hizumi terdiam. Ia pun segera mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi menyala. Kiyotaka masih diam menunggu jawaban dari pemuda yang kini bersedia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai percobaan untuk meneliti obat bagi dirinya dan Ayumu. Sang pemuda bermanik emas itu memandangi telapak tangannya yang bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia menjawab 'ya'. Sayangnya, tubuhnya sudah tidak mendukung bila ia mengatakan hal itu. Dengan berat, ia pun menjawab ajakan Kiyotaka.  
><em>

_Hizumi pun menggeleng, "tidak… lagipula Iris-chan tak mungkin dimakamkan di Jepang, kan?" tanya Hizumi lagi._

_"Sebelum meninggal, Iris-chan meminta agar ia dimakamkan di mansionya di Jepang, Hizumi." Jawab Kiyotaka yang tak membenarkan perkataan Hizumi._

_"Tetapi… tetap saja aku tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, kan?" sahut Hizumi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit melalui jendela ruangannya._

_"Itu benar, tapi.." _

_"Tak apa, Kiyotaka~ pergilah~ aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Hizumi memotong pembicaraan Kiyotaka._

_Kiyotaka pun tak ingin mengusik Hizumi lagi, ia berniat meninggalkan Hizumi sendiri, "Hizumi-kun, kata Iris-chan, ia sangat ingin dimakamkan di sampingmu…"_

_"Kalau begitu makamkan aku nanti di sana sahut Hizumi dengan enteng, sembari tersenyum. Walaupun Kiyotaka tahu itu adalah senyum palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Hizumi sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya sedari tadi.  
><em>

_Kiyotaka tersenyum tipis ketika melihat air mata yang mengalir melalui pipi pemuda berambut mint itu. Pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu pun beranjak dari kamar Hizumi. Kini Hizumi sendirian, ia memandangi langit pagi itu dengan memancarkan kesedihan yang ia luapkan dari tangisannya._

_"Iris…chan…" panggilnya._

_Hizumi pun mengingat kejadian kemarin hari saat ia bermain ke kamar Iris. Sudah satu bulan Iris sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kondisinya semakin melemah. Bahkan ia tidak diperkenankan untuk berjalan-jalan di rumah sakit menggunakan kursi roda miliknya._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

"Iris-chaaan~ aku datang berkunjuuung!" seru Hizumi yang segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Iris. Hizumi diantar oleh seorang perawat yang mendorong kursi roda yang Hizumi duduki. Setelah Hizumi memasuki ruangan rawat Iris, perawat itu pun segera pergi.

"Kau datang lagi hari ini.. Hizumi.." sahut Iris dengan lemah. Ia sedang bersandar di tempat tidur yang bagian atasnya ditinggikan. Kini Iris 'terlihat' sedang duduk.

"Iya.. aku pasti menepati janjiku, Iris-chan!" ucap Hizumi.

Mereka tertawa kecil. Hizumi menghabiskan waktu luangnya bercerita mengenai game dan komik yang ia baca di kamarnya. Sementara Iris hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sesekali. Walau sepertinya membosankan berada di ruangan cukup sempit itu, namun mereka sangat menikmati waktu yang mereka lewati berdua.

"Hizumi, sudah siang…" kata Iris dengan suaranya yang kecil, "kau sudah harus kembali ke ruanganmu.." lanjutnya.

"Nggak maaaau!" sahut Hizumi, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Iris, "Aku mau di sini!"

Iris tersenyum kecil, "Hizumi…"

Hizumi mencoba berdiri dari kursi rodanya. Hal itu membuat Iris terkejut, karena Hizumi berjalan perlahan, tubuhnya ditopang oleh tiang infuse yang beroda yang ada di sebelah kursi roda Hizumi. Lalu ia duduk di tempat tidur Iris. Manik emas Hizumi memandangi wajah Iris yang terlihat sangat pucat itu. Firasat Hizumi mengatakan bahwa tak lama lagi, ia akan berpisah dengan Iris. Tangan Hizumi menyibak rambut Iris yang menghalangi wajah manis gadis bermanik merah muda itu.

"Nee~ Iris-chan… apa impianmu?" tanya Hizumi tiba-tiba.

Iris tersenyum kecil, "aku ingin Hizumi ada di sampingku seperti ini…" jawab Iris dengan sebuah tawa kecil yang membuat Hizumi heran.

"Yang lainnya?" tanya Hizumi lagi.

"…Hmm.. apa ya?" sahut Iris, "Aku… ingin bisa menikah dengan Hizumi, tapi…. Aku tahu... itu hanya impian yang sangat mustahil.." lanjut Iris, kini matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Hizumi terdiam mendengar impian dari Iris. Ia memandangi tubuh gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu, begitu pucat dan terlihat lebih kurus dari pada sebelumnya. Hizumi mencoba menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi dengan Iris.

"Iris-chan…" panggil Hizumi pada Iris, "…Aku juga ingin menikah denganmu" lanjutnya, "namun…"

"_Daijoubu yo_, Hizumi… aku mengerti, seperti ini saja sudah membuatku sangat senang." Jawab Iris yang tersenyum tipis.

Hizumi tersenyum dan pemuda itu mencium kening Iris dengan lembut. Iris sangat senang, ia ingin bersama dengan Hizumi yang sangat ia cintai selamanya. Namun sepertinya tidak bisa seperti itu. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Pemuda itu pun kembali ke posisinya semula, duduk di kursi rodanya. Hizumi menggenggam tangan Iris erat dan ia terus memandangi Iris dengan senyumannya.

"Hizumi…" panggil Iris lagi, "Kini aku sadar… selama masih ada harapan di hati, manusia dapat keluar dari kegelapan dirinya. Sepertinya, itu yang aku rasakan saat aku bertemu Hizumi. Harapanku adalah Hizumi, Iya, Hizumi adalah matahari yang selalu memberi cahaya padaku sehingga aku bisa mengubah hidupku…" ucap Iris yang membuat hati Hizumi terenyuh.

Hizumi hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan keningnya di kedua tangannya yang terus memegangi tangan kanan Iris. Ia dan Iris sama saja, menganggap masing-masing dari mereka mentari hidupnya. Seakan mereka tak akan bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain.

"Hizumi… kurasa hidupku benar-benar berubah… walau pun aku seperti ini, aku rasa… hidupku lebih indah dari dulu… arigatou, Hizumi…"

.

.

_Hizumi kembali terlarut dalam kesedihan ketika ia mengingat hal itu. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Andai saja suatu saat mereka terlahir kembali, Hizumi berjanji akan mewujudkan impian Iris yang saat ini sangat mustahil itu. Kini Hizumi benar-benar merasa sendirian. Tetapi ia berfikir, untuk apa dipusingkan toh sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul Iris._

_Setelah pemuda itu tenang, ia pun mengambil harmonika kesayangannya yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia pun memainkan sebuah lagu 'fields of hope' yang menggambarkan harapan dan keyakinan. Belum-belum lagu itu sampai pada puncaknya, Hizumi tak kuasa melanjutkan lagu itu. Ia kembali menangis dan menangis._

_._

_._

_Beberapa bulan kemudian, kondisi Hizumi sudah semakin buruk. Obat-obatan yang merupakan 'penyambung hidupnya' sudah tak mampu untuk menolongnya. Kini Hizumi hanya bergantung pada takdir. Mati sekarang pun tidak apa, mungkin Hizumi berfikir seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Hanya tidur di atas tempat tidur dan tidak bisa berjalan-jalan lagi seperti yang ia lakukan dulu._

_Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ia mendapati Kiyotaka yang masuk ke ruangannya itu. Nampaknya Kiyotaka membawakan buah-buahan yang dapat memberikan energi untuk tubuh. Hizumi masih bungkam dan malas menyapa pria itu._

_"Yo! Hizumi-kun! Mau aku kupaskan apel?" tanya Kiyotaka sambil tersenyum._

_"Tak usah pak tua… kau kira aku akan memaafkanmu dengan kau seperti itu?" jawab Hizumi dengan pedas. "Lebih baik kau jenguk saja adikmu itu, si Ayumu~"  
><em>

_"Ahaha~ iyaya.. aku tahu, karena aku tak pantas untuk dimaafkan.." sahut Kiyotaka yang segera mengupaskan apel untuk Hizumi._

_"aku… bercanda, Kiyotaka-san" kata Hizumi, "aku sudah memaafkanmu"_

_Kiyotaka terkejut, pria itu menjatuhkan apel yang akan ia kupas. Ia dikejutkan lagi dengan Hizumi yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan sangat lepas dan tanpa beban. Hal yang sama yang pernah ia lihat saat ia menjenguk Iris beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum gadis itu meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya._

_"Aku heran dengan kalian berdua.." kata Kiyotaka, "Kau dan Iris bisa semudah itu memaafkan diriku.. hebat" lanjut Kiyotaka yang memuji Hizumi dan Iris._

_"Itulah kami hahaha" sahut Hizumi yang kemudian tertawa._

_Kiyotaka tersenyum, ia beranjak untuk mengambil apel yang telah menggelinding jauh dan berhenti di bawah westafel. Pria itu pun mencuci apel tersebut. Sementara Hizumi hanya memandangi langit-langit ruangan dan kembali terdiam. Ya, Hizumi kini berubah. Ia tak banyak bicara seperti dulu. Lebih banyak melamun akibat kematian Iris._

_"nee… Kiyotaka-san.." panggil Hizumi, "bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"_

_Kiyotaka yang sedang mengelap apel pun berjalan mendekati Hizumi, "apa itu, Hizumi?" tanya pria itu._

_"Bisakah aku dimakamkan di samping makam Iris?" jawab Hizumi yang berhasil membuat Kiyotaka tertegun padanya._

_._

_._

Madoka yang melihat Kiyotaka terdiam dan berwajah pucat pun heran. Wanita itu pun penasaran dengan kabar yang Kiyotaka terima dari telepon itu. Dengan ragu sang wanita berambut hitam sepundak itu menepuk pundak Kiyotaka. Membuat sang suaminya yang telah kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Madoka memandangi suaminya itu dengan rasa khawatir dan ia pun mulai bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Madoka dengan lembut.

Kiyotaka menghela napas panjang, "Mizushiro Hizumi… telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya…" jawab Kiyotaka yang entah mengapa merasa bersalah.

"…Sebaiknya Ayumu mengetahui hal ini.." kata Madoka, wanita itu pun mengelus lembut bahu Kiyotaka.

Kiyotaka mengangguk, "Ya… tetapi sebelum itu, aku harus mengurus pemakaman Hizumi-kun…" ujar Kiyotaka.

Pria berambut coklat itu pun segera beranjak pergi ke rumah sakit. Sementara Madoka hanya memandangi Kiyotaka saat pria itu keluar dari apartemen mereka. Madoka tertegun, sedikit tidak percaya kalau teman seperjuangan Ayumu kini sudah tidak ada. Namun, berkat Hizumi yang rela menjadi 'kelinci percobaan' para dokter, Ayumu bisa hidup lebih lama lagi.

.

.

**_Why am I standing alone in the twilight, _****_  
>Let me go, no more lonely nights,<br>I take a deep breath under the hazy sky,  
>Feel like losing, but it<em>****_'s gonna be alright. _**

_**Break through the night, go and try to fight,**_  
><em><strong>Don't be afraid, now is the time.<strong>_

_**Be alive, take it,**_  
><em><strong>I surely feel my heartbeat,<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no limit to my reach.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I say good-bye to my tears that I don't need,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So believe in my dream.<strong>_

**_._**

_Iris suatu saat nanti, kita pasti bertemu lagi. Dan saat itu, dunia tak seperti yang kita jalankan sekarang. Aku yakin, dunia akan lebih indah dari pada saat ini. Lalu, bila saat itu tiba, aku akan mengabulkan impian terbesarmu itu… bersama-sama, selamanya._

**_._**

**_Don't look back to the sorrow I left behind, _****_  
>Here's my real intention I hide,<br>I wish you were here, and so just right by my side,  
>Need to be strong enough to swallow my pride.<em>**

**_I have been looking for my own style,_**  
><strong><em>Don't give it up, here comes the life.<em>**

**_Be alive, take it,_**  
><strong><em>I have learned a great deal,<em>**  
><strong><em>Brighten our sweet memories.<em>**  
><strong><em>Hope there will be a future for you and me,<em>**  
><strong><em>So believe in your dream.<em>**

**_Be alive, take it,_**  
><strong><em>Promise to find, yes I will,<em>**  
><strong><em>Shining wings filled with wishes.<em>**  
><strong><em>Fly high, make it,<em>**  
><strong><em>Get to the new world that I seek,<em>**  
><strong><em>Someday, so I believe.<em>**

**_._**

_._

**_Meine Rache Ende_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Moooo~ akhirnya meine rache selesai jugaaaa~ tiga tokoh utama mati! BANZAAAAAAI! BANZAAAAI! Adilkan? XD kyahahaha pertama Kanon yang dibunuh Hizumi, kedua Iris dan ketiga Hizuminya sendiri~ kyahahaha XD akhirnya mereka nggak bisa bahagia~ dan apa itu? Impian Iris… huh! Membuatku iri =3=)… ah abaikan~**

**Ah iya! Saatnya buka kartu mengenai judul~ judulnya itu aku ambil dari bahasa jerman yang berarti My Revenge Dendamku~ begitu~ kenapa dendam? Soalnya di sini menggambarkan dua dendam~ yaitu dendam Iris pada Kanon dan Hizumi pada Kiyotaka dan kakaknya. Rada nggak jelas sih iya =w=)a aku juga heran kenapa setiap bikin fic di fandom ini sendirian… pasti nggak jelas XD **

**Terus di tengah-tengah make nyisipin lagu 'fields of hope' dan di akhir 'euphoric field' lagi! Itu lagu sama sekali nggak ada kaitannya sama Spiral~ yaaah~ tapi nggak apalaaah~ yang penting gaje #plak tapi artinya nyambunglaaah menginginkan harapan=w~**

**Akhir kata…. Terima kasih sudah baca fic-ku sampai tamat! Jangan lupa reviewnya~ XD *bows***

**Bonus#plak**

_Beneath the veil of starry sky __  
>As cold as winter's darkest night<br>It__'s there you__'re sleep, silent and deep __  
>You're all alone<em>

_A single prayer's soft melody_  
><em>Across the lonely silent fields<em>  
><em>A little light begins to shine, it shines on and on<em>

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed_  
><em>You laughed like a child, happy and care free<em>  
><em>It's so familiar and yet so far<br>That's the future is promised for you and me_

_One day on a green and shining morn_  
><em>One day we will finally make through<em>  
><em>Cause in this sky, so dark with winter<em>  
><em>We still have to believe that it<em>_'s true __  
>Fields<em> _of hope_


End file.
